When Spirits Collide
by PhinabellaDirectioner
Summary: "There is a girl, a ghost, and love, and all are present here. To those who will read, this tale will tell the truth of love, and if it's near." Join Isabella and Phineas as their spirits collide and feel unexpectedly at each other… the essence of love. Purely Phinabella. Rated to be safe. CHAPTER 9 IS OUT, GUYS!
1. Chapter 1: The First Encounter

_**Hey guys! **_

_**I'm sorry for the late release. My router's not working well and my sched as well. Let's cut off the chase and let's get started!**_

_**Oh by the way, thanks for the greetings and everything! Especially for my senpai, Kale Bishop. Thanks senpai for the great one-shot story!**_

_**SO, HERE IT IS, WHEN SPIRITS COLLIDE! **_

_**(Disclaimer: I don't own P&F.)**_

* * *

**_"There are a girl, a ghost and, love, and all are present here. To those who will read, this tale will tell the truth of love, and if it's near."_**

**_Join Isabella and Phineas as their spirits collide and feel unexpectedly at each other… the essence of love._**

* * *

**Phineas's POV ****_(Setting: At the park)_**

Ow… my head hurts. My chest, my hands, everything hurts. I can't see a thing. Darkness all around me.

As I opened my eyes, I see an irritating light and my eyes started to adjust to the light.

I found myself lying on the ground. I felt my bones are broken. I tried to stand in my first attempt but I've failed.

Where am I? What is this place? I couldn't remember what happened to me.

_I can't lie down here forever,_ I said to myself.

I stood up. As for my support, I held the street light post for me not to fall on the ground again.

"This must be a park." I guessed. "But where am I exactly?"

I tried to find my brother Ferb and my older sister Candace, but I can't find them here at the park.

I noticed that the park is near to the hotel that Mom, my real Dad, Candace, and I used to hang out when I was a little boy but it is now renovated. I got curious.

"Why am I here?" I asked to myself.

My hands went into my pocket to find my phone but my pockets are empty. _Maybe there's somebody who snatched my things while I'm in my sleep,_ I thought.

As I stroll around to find the way home, I saw a man walking. I ran towards him and tried to ask when he stopped and sat at the bench.

"Hello sir, I'm sorry to disturb you but what is this place?" I asked. No response from the man.

"Um, hello sir?" I said. "Where is this place? Can you tell me?" No response again.

"Hello, young adult calling to you!" Then again, no response.

"HEY!" I shouted to him. _Is he deaf? Why he can't hear me?_

I checked the surroundings. Even though I shouted, it seems nobody heard my voice.

"What is happening here? Am I here in the park full of deaf people?" I said.

_But everything cleared to me… _

_…when I tried to hold the shoulder of the man._

My hand just passed through to his shoulder.

Oh no. This is bad.

I am a ghost. A spirit.

_And nobody sees or hears me._

* * *

**Isabella's POV ****_(Setting: On the way to the park)_**

I'm crying as I left the restaurant. Brokenhearted. I won't forgive him ever again.

I can't believe it. I gave all of my love on him, then what he did? He played my feelings!

Is every man here in the world always did this to their girlfriends? If it is so, all of the girls here in the world are suffering…

_Because of love._

My phone rang. I answered it. "Hello?" I said while sniffling.

"Isa? Are you alright?" I heard Mom's worried voice.

"I'm fine, Mom." I lied.

"Don't lie to me, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro." She said. "What happened?"

"…" I went silent. I don't know if I'm ready to say this to her.

"Isa…" She said. "What happened?"

"Mom, I don't really want to talk about it."

She sighed. "…I understand if you're scared to tell that to me so… I'll wait for you."

I smiled weakly. "Thanks for understanding, Mom."

"You're welcome." She said. "So, are you gonna stay here at the house?"

"I don't know, I have an early shift tomorrow at the hospital." I said.

"Oh…"

"But," I said cheerfully. "Don't worry Mom. I promise, I'm gonna stay there at your birthday."

"Okay. I need to go. Bye Isabella!"

"Bye Mom, I love you." And I hung up the phone.

I wiped my eyes. I need to be strong if I want to win.

I stopped walking for a while. Then I saw a wishing fountain.

_Hey,_ I thought, _that's the wishing fountain I always went when I was a kid!_

I sighed and I snatched a coin on my wallet. _Maybe a wish couldn't do anything bad for me_, I thought.

As I think of many wishes, I got a wish. A wish in the fairy tales.

_A wish that I know would be impossible to be true to me. _

"I wish that someone would give me happiness even though my heart is full of sadness." I mumbled and I threw the coin on the fountain. I looked at my watch. _8:24 pm._

Speaking of watch…

I reached something at my satchel. Something memorable happened when I got this.

_An old and ruined wristwatch, without the longest strap. _

I smiled and I put it back on my satchel. As I closed my eyes while walking…

My head bumped at something hard. I fell on the ground and moaned.

"Ow…" I said. It really though the pain stings in my head, I opened my eyes and I rubbed my forehead to lessen the pain I have. Then I saw a boy, also rubbing his forehead.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed as I stood up.

As I looked at him, I thought that he's might be having the same age as I have. He has a triangular head, red hair, black pants and red-orange polo…

But most of all… I got curious…

I already saw that smile he has but I don't know where I saw or who own that smile I saw.

As he looked at me, I offered my hand but in exchange, he gave me a shocked look.

"Is there any problem?" I asked worriedly. "I'm really sorry. I didn't saw you-"

"Wait…" He said, interrupting me. "You… can…

" …See me?" He asked.

* * *

_**Sorry for the short chapter. I'm really in my tight sched. So, what are you waiting for? Review!**_

_**(PhinabellaDirectioner's out for the night. Review and rate!)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Can You Help Me?

_**Hey guys! I'm back!**_

_**Sorry for the long wait of the chapter. I didn't plan that I will make the second chapter because I'm not done with it but thanks to the song "Best Song Ever" of 1D, my mind went to my idea box.**_

_**Even though I'm still reviewing for my exams tomorrow, I still strive to finish this chapter and finally!**_

_**Again, thanks for the reviews! I really appreciated it. So let's get continue to the story!**_

_**(DISCLAIMER: Dan Povenmire and Swampy Marsh owns it.)**_

* * *

**Phineas's POV ****_(Setting: At the park, before the "Bumping Incident")_**

I'm still in my mental breakdown. I can't believe I'm dead. How will my family do without me? How will my friends react if they see me dying? What I'm gonna do? Should I find them? Should I find my body? Or should I stay here and drift anywhere the wind blows?

Speaking of being dead, I started to be curious of what really happened to me. Did someone kill me? Did I fell on a cliff? Or did I get into an accident? As I tried to remember anything about what happened, my head started to ache again so I didn't press on it. But the most important thing is: I cannot be dead. Not until I found that girl. The girl I-

"OW!" I shouted as I bumped something. That's strange. If I am a ghost, I would not have the problem on bumping things, especially people.

"Are you okay?" I heard a girl's voice. I opened my eyes and… I gave her a surprised look.

If I am a ghost, no one could see me. But…

_Nah, maybe she's just a ghost too,_ I thought, _or_ _maybe she's just an ordinary girl with a third eye? Duh._

"Is there any problem?" She asked me.

"Can… you… see me?" I stupidly asked her.

"Uh… yeah!" She replied.

My eyes widened. "Are you a ghost?"

"Huh?" She said, confused.

"I said, 'are you a ghost?'"

"No, I'm not!" She exclaimed. If she's not a ghost, and she could see me, then...

"I'M ALIVE!" I shouted. The girl looked at me. Maybe she's thinking that I'm a crazy person.

"Uh..." She just said.

"I'M ALIVE, I'M ALIVE, I'M ALIVE!" I shouted repeatedly. Maybe it was just the stress made me think that I'm a ghost. But...

When I ran to the tree near the fountain, my body passed through on it. I gasped.

"What the-?" I said.

The girl I bumped earlier dropped her jaw and her satchel she's holding.

"Am I..." She muttered.

She said that she's not a ghost, then I'm alive. But why my body's still passing through though that girl could see and touch me?

Maybe I have this some kind of supernatural powers! But I don't think that's the reason.

_I'm dead,_ I concluded in my mind. _I am a ghost._

But... if she could see me...

Then she is the only hope I have now! She could help me find my way back!

Again, I looked again at the girl. "Hey, are you—"

"AAAAHHH!" She screamed in fear. "GHOST!" And she fainted.

"NO!" I shouted but I'm late. She fell on the fountain.

* * *

**Isabella's POV ****_(Setting: Somewhere in the Dark Void of Space)_**

Okay, okay. This is weird. This is really weird. Am I talking to a GHOST EARLIER?! Maybe I'm just imagining things. Yeah, I'm just imagining things. This should wear off after I wake up.

_I need to wake up,_ I thought.

But still, I'm in the dark void of space. I can't see even a single thing. However, I could hear a man's voice. It is not the voice of my boy—er, I mean "ex-boyfriend", Edward.

"Miss... are you alright?" I heard again the voice. That voice sounded so familiar to me...

"Hey, if you could hear me, please answer me!" He said in his voice full of worries.

I wanted to say that I'm alright for him to stop worrying about me, but I can't speak yet. I wanted to know who the person behind the shadows is.

Then, a little light was released. I started to walk towards it and finally, I got my consciousness back. As I opened my eyes, I saw again the boy earlier. He's still slapping my face lightly.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I managed to answer.

"You, uh... fell on the fountain, so, uh... I tried to, you know, dry you up."

"Really? Thanks." I said. He's very kind, I could tell in his voice.

"Sorry that I made you scared." He said.

"Nah, it's okay. I thought that you were some kind of ghost or spirit or whatever..." I trailed off. "But never mind that."

"Yes, you're right. I'm a ghost."

"No, that's—" It took five seconds for his voice to register in my head and another five seconds to realize what he'd said. "You are—WHAT?!"

"H-he-hey, calm down! Don't—" He tried to comfort me but he's too late. My mind started to panic and I ran off in fear.

_I need to get away from him!_ I frantically thought.

* * *

**Phineas's POV ****_(Setting: At the park)_**

_Now, what am I gonna do?_ I asked in my mind then I started to follow her.

"Please, wait up! I need to talk to you!" I shouted.

"Leave me alone!" She replied.

"Please, you are the only one who can help me! Please, let me explain." I begged.

"What do I need to know? You're a ghost and you want to scare me!" She exclaimed.

"I'm not gonna scare you!" I told her.

"Really?" She faced me. "Then why are you following me?"

"Because, I need your help!"

As I yelled the word help, I looked into her eyes. When I took one little step, I saw concern on her eyes. "Please..." I said.

But as she went silent, she turned back and walked away from me. I exhaled and smiled. And still, I followed her. You think that I'm persistent, right?

Yes, yes I am. I am persistent. Especially now. Why, you ask? _Because I never gave up._

I won't give up on this girl. Whatever it could takes, I need to get her help.

* * *

**Isabella's POV ****_(Setting: At the street)_**

Wow. That ghost is very determined to insist me. But I'm sorry, I already made up my mind.

When I glanced back, I saw him again and still he's following me. "Don't you have any business to do?!" I asked, annoyed.

"I'm currently doing it." He said while smiling. Though I felt annoyed, I felt a spark on my heart once I saw his smile. _What's the big deal on his smile?_ I wondered. _I shouldn't felt this!_ _I should be scared at him! _

But instead of fear, a new emotion filled my heart. I never felt like this in my whole life. Why I—

"LOOK OUT!" I heard his scream. Before I found out, I'm walking to my death.

When I looked around, I found myself standing in the middle of the street. After a blink, I saw a motorcycle driving in front of me.

"HEY, WATCH OUT!" I heard another scream from the ghost as he pushed me out of the vehicle's way.

I breathed heavily in horror. I'm such an idiot! Why I allowed myself dig deeper in my thoughts?!

"Are you okay?" The ghost asked while he helped me to stand.

"Yeah," I managed to reply. "Thanks for saving me."

"Nah, don't mention it." He smiled again. Another feeling came in.

_Again, I don't know what it is._

I looked at him. "Hey, I'm sorry."

"For what?" He said, confused.

"You know, pushing you off of my sight. I didn't try to know you because I was scared. So... I'm so sorry. If I wasn't more of a coward, this wouldn't happen... " And I looked away from him. I don't wanna see his reaction.

But he enveloped me in a hug. The warm feeling surged in. "Hey, you don't need to apologize. Maybe there is a good reason why all of this mess came up. The important thing is, you are safe."

Before I swear to myself that I liked the warm feeling, I got curious. If he's a gho—I mean a spirit, then he should be cold as ice.

When he pulled away, he looked worried. "Are you sure that you're alright?"

"Uh, yeah." I lied. "We should get home. It's almost seven o'clock."

"You're right."

While we're walking, I suddenly remembered something. "Oh, before I forget about it," I offered my hand. "My name is Isabella."

He didn't hesitate and he shook it. "Nice to meet you, Isabella. The name is Phineas."

While going into the house, I let him sit on the chair near to my bookcase.

"So..." I started the conversation while I took my seat. "What do you want from me?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, I need help. I need to find my family and my body. Since I'm still here on Earth, I assumed that I have some unfinished business to do that I need to do while I'm alive. Some spirits are here on Earth because they have some unfinished business. In order to do that, I need to merge into my body. But if I failed to do that, then you'll gonna see me drifting around."

"But this place is so big! How will I do that?" I asked. "Do you know anything before you got died?"

"That's the big problem. Somehow, my other memories were erased so I don't have any information everything about myself, except about my family. But sadly, I don't know their last names. Even mine..." He said sadly. "So... can you help me?"

I felt sad too. Then I got an idea.

Even though that I already made up my mind, still... decisions can change, right?

"Phineas?" I called his attention.

"Yes?" He responded.

I waited about several moments, then I looked into his eyes.

* * *

_**And let's wrapped it for today! What do you think Isabella have decided? Hep, hep, hep, sorry I can't tell you about it so wait for it!**_

_**So I need to go. See ya later!**_

_**(PhinabellaDirectioner's gonna off. Don't forget to review!)**_

_**EDITED. **_


	3. Chapter 3: Isabella's Flashback

_**Hi again! 'Vas happenin'?**_

_**I'm here again to give you the third chapter of When Spirits Collide! You know, this story just have 2 chapters earlier but I got many positive feed backs and reviews! Again, I'm thanking you who supports this story.**_

_**Anyway, one reader (she doesn't want me to mention her name so don't ask me who she is) asked me about the cover. She asked, "What is the big deal of that watch anyway? Does it have a big role in the story?" Well, my answer is yes. She asked me why. And I said, "Just wait for the next chapters."**_

_**This chapter will give you the answer of the question about the watch. So, have fun reading it!**_

_**Oh by the way, if you didn't notice it, I already changed the rating to Rated T. Just sayin'**_

_**(Disclaimer: I don't have the title. Povenmire and Marsh still have it.)**_

* * *

**Phineas's POV ****_(Setting: Isabella's house)_**

"Okay, I'll help you." She replied. Wait, what did she say?

"Um, could you repeat it again? I think there's something blocked my ears..." I said while slapped my ears.

"You said earlier that you need help so," She crossed her arms, "I'll lend you my hand."

I blinked my eyes in amazement and in joy. "Really? Oh, thanks a million, Isabella!" And I hugged her, because of my overflowing happiness. Even my muscles contracted in pain, I managed to spin her.

"AAAHHH!" She screamed. I almost laughed by her reaction. When I put her down, she stumbled while she tried to get a clear vision.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Whoa," I think she's not alright. "Do you think that I'm alright?"

"Not really." I replied.

"Anyway," She said. "I will help you. You can stay here too, do whatever you want."

"Isabella, you don't need to do that."

She smiled. "Phineas, helping you out to find your life is not enough to pay you for saving my life. And besides, there's someone who'll guard the house."

"Thanks..."

"You don't need to say that. Just be sure that if I returned here, I won't see any scratch. And before I forget, don't go into my room over there," She pointed at a pink door near us, "I don't wanna see anyone goin' in there."

"No prob. I don't want to invade a lady's room." Here I go again with my gentleman move. "Hey, are you working?"

"Yeah," She answered, "I'm working as a nurse in the hospital."

"You're a nurse? Cool!"

"Really? Thanks!" She said. "How about you? Can you remember what you were doing in your job?"

"Hmm..." I tried to go back but my intense headache stopped me. "I can't. Every time I try, my headache steps in."

"Don't force yourself. Maybe in no time, you'll remember who you are." She said as she yawned. "Oops, sorry."

"It's okay. You should get some sleep. It's like about eight o' clock in the evening."

"You're right." She said as she stood up and went to the front of her room. Before she opened the door, she looked at me. "Are you sure that you'll gonna be okay here, Phineas?"

"I will be fine, Isabella. Don't worry." I said.

"Okay. Good night." She said.

"Good night, too." She smiled as she went inside of her room.

Then I muttered, "Sweet dreams..."

* * *

**Isabella's POV ****_(Setting: In Isabella's room)_**

When I shut the door of my room, I snatched the watch from my satchel. I scrapped off the dirt from it, polished it, and placed on a small box. But before I closed the box, I gave it my one last look for today.

Maybe you're gettin' curious about the watch. Maybe you're saying, "Why are you keeping that piece of garbage? It's so useless!" Yeah, it is a ruined watch. But it is not useless for me.

Do you want to know the story behind the watch? If yes, here I go...

* * *

**(Flashback; ****_Setting: Hey, do you remember the fountain the first two chapters of the story? If yes, then perfect!_****)**

_Mom, Dad, and I were walking at the park. My Dad is an engineer, he need to work here in States so we moved here in Danville. We've been living here about two years nut I'm still shy to make friends._

_"Mija," Dad held my hand. "Is there any problem? You seem quiet all day."_

_"Problem? There's no problem, Dad!" _

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah, there is nothing to worry about." I said, little annoyed. His face went down and Mom looked at me too, with her worried face._

_When Mom went to her errands, Dad carried me, piggy-back style, and went to a fountain._

_"Izzy, look! A wishing fountain!" He said while putting me down. "Do you want to make a wish?"_

_"Yes!" I shouted excitingly and Dad chuckled._

_"Here ya go, Izzy." He handed me a 50 cent coin and after handling the money, I looked at him._

_"Dad?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"How I'm gonna..."_

_He smiled. "Okay, watch me..." I watched him as he get a coin from his pocket. "Turn around, tell your wish on your mind, and throw it backwards." He done all of it while instructing me. "There!"_

_"My turn!" I said. I turned around and I started to tell my wish in my mind._

_'I wish something good happen in this day...' Then I threw the coin._

_"There ya go!" I said to my father. "What is your wish?"_

_"Secret."_

_"Dad!" _

_"Hehehe. I'll tell it on the right time, Izzy."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

_When he carried me again, we went to a hotel near the park. I was amazed by the designs and everything!_

_"Wow Dad! This place is so huge!" I exclaimed._

_"You know, I was the one who helped the builders to make this building."_

_I looked at him, amazed. "Wow Dad! Maybe you're the greatest builder ever?"_

_He snorted. "I'm not, Izzy. There are many people here in the world. You can't just say that."_

_"But you can, right?"_

_"Well, everything is possible." He just told me. Then a group of men came in and they left me alone at the lobby. Because of the overflowing curiosity I have, I wandered in the rooms. _

_Whoa, this place is so amazing and enormous! I thought and then, I saw a bed and I lie on it. I felt sleepy and at the same time, comfortable. I didn't notice that I fell into sleep._

_In the middle of my sleep, I felt the temperature's rising. When I opened my eyes, there are flames everywhere! I jumped off of the bed and I started to call Dad._

_"DAD! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I cried then I heard a small voice._

_"ISABELLA!" It's Dad!_

_"Dad, where are you?" I shouted and I saw my Dad, panting. I rushed up to him and hugged him. "Dad! Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah. Let's get you out of here, okay?" He said. I'm so surprised that he's still calm._

_When we reached the staircase, we were too late. The stairs are inaccessible. _

_"What should we do, Dad?!" I asked._

_"Don't panic, Izzy. Stay here at my side." But I didn't listen to him. Instead, I went to the front of a door._

_"Isabella, watch out!" Dad shouted at me as he ran up to me. When I looked up, I saw many falling debris coming at me. I was about to run but my legs froze._

_"ISABELLA!" Dad cried as he pushed me. He was the one the debris pinned._

_"DAD!" I screamed and I ran up to him. I tried to remove the big chunk of wood out of him. I saw blood dripping on his chest. _

_"Izzy, you need to go." Dad croaked._

_"No Dad!" I shouted. "I won't leave you..."_

_He held my hand and groaned. "Isabella, you need to get out of here, whether you like it or not."_

_"I said I won't leave you!" I insisted. "It is my fault because I didn't listen to you... now there you are..." I started to cry._

_"Izzy," He said, "it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. I should blame myself because I left you alone. I prioritized my work first before your safety..." Then he coughed blood and I heard another voice._

_"Hello? Is anyone there?" It looks like a boy's voice._

_"We're here!" I shouted and I saw him but I can't see his face clearly because of the smoke._

_"Oh my, is he okay?" He said as he saw my father._

_"Can you help me?" I asked and he didn't hesitate to help me. We tried to push the wood but it won't budge. Then an explosion rumbled the building. _

_Dad looked at me. "You... need... to go..." _

_"No!" I insisted again._

_"Please. I will be fine." Then he shifted his look to the boy. "Whoever you are, please help my girl..." He closed his eyes and stopped breathing._

_"No! Dad, no!" I shouted, trying to wake him up. "You can't be dead!"_

_"We should go." The boy told me._

_"I won't leave my father here!"_

_"Look at me!" I quickly looked at his blue eyes. "Your dad would be worried if something bad happened to you and, his sacrifice and death would be useless so you need to live! You need to live for him!"_

_He's right. I need to survive. For my dad who sacrificed his own life to save me._

_"Okay. We're leaving." I said but before we left, I kissed Dad's cheeks. "I love you, Dad. I will always love you." And we find our ways to the exit._

_When we went inside of a room, we rested on the floor. "Are you okay?" The boy asked me._

_"To be honest, I'm not." I replied._

_"I understand. You know, maybe we're just the same. Dad died too earlier by saving my life..." Oh my. So that's the reason why he wanted to help me earlier. _

_I gasped. "I'm so sorry..."_

_"Don't worry, I'm okay." He paused. "Well, a little scared but still okay." _

_Long pause filled the room but it was broken because of the booming sound. I scream in fear but the boy hugged me. I felt so warm not because of the fire, but because of his hug._

_"It's okay, I've got you." He said, calmly. Then I hugged him tightly. I felt so scared when I heard the sound again but the boy patted my back, trying to comfort me._

_"Thank you." I finally said._

_He broke his hug. "For what?"_

_"For comforting me. Even though we just me earlier, even though you don't know my name, you're still helping me." I told him._

_"Nah, it's alright." He said._

_"Wait! Before I forgot," I offered my hand, "my name is Izzy."_

_He took my hand. "Glad to meet you, Izzy. I'm—" He was interrupted by a loud "BOOM!" He held my hand tightly and dragged me out._

_We stopped when we reached the balcony. "Oh, no! We're trapped!" I shouted._

_"We need to get help!" He told me and we started to find some help. Luckily, a fire fighter saw us. The moment I saw the fire fighter, I thought this would be the end of our hardships._

_But something happened._

_The railing beside me got wrecked and I didn't notice it so I fell down._

_"AAH!" I screamed but the boy caught my hand. _

_"Hold on, Izzy!" He shouted. My hand started to slip on his so I tried to grab him. But instead, I grabbed his wristwatch._

_"Are you alright?" He asked me._

_"Yeah!"_

_"Don't worry, I'll get you!" He tried to pull me up but the longest strap of the watch he's holding separated from the metal bearing and I fell down._

_"AAAHHH!" I screamed in the top of my voice. I thought it will be my death but a fire fighter caught me. He carried me to Mom._

_"Isa! Are you okay? Where is your Dad?" She asked._

_"I'm alright... but Dad..." My eyes started to cry. The death of my father still haunts me._

_"Let's go, Izzy." Then she sang my favourite lullaby so I fell into sleep but I grabbed the watch tightly._

* * *

**(Flashback ends)**

I'm still crying. It is my entire fault why Dad died. Since that day, I blamed myself.

"Isabella, are you okay?" I heard Phineas's voice on the other side of the wall. I smiled and wiped my tears.

"Yeah..." I replied. I lay to my bed. Before I fell into sleep, I'm still thinking of the boy who saved me. I never got his name. I never know where he is, either. Only I got from him is this wristwatch of his.

Also, he never knows where I am. Only he knows my nickname from my childhood, "Izzy".

"Whoever you are, I hope you're okay..." I muttered and I fell into sleep.

* * *

_**And that's all! Wait, what is your reaction about it? Oh, don't tell it, review!**_

_**Before I go, I wanna ask, who has a Wattpad account here? If you have, can you please follow me. Here is my username: StyleOfWriting. I'm also posting there this fanfic. **_

_**So, that's all!**_

_**(PhinabellaDirectioner's gonna go. Don't forget to review!)**_

_**EDITED. **_


	4. Chapter 4: A Memory Fragment

_**Hi guys, what'cha doin'?**_

_**Okay, I was bummed that we have no classes, two days straight! Though, I thought it was a good thing because I have more time to rest from my hectic week aka. "The Doom's Week" as my friends referred, but come on! I need to study and it is boring to stay here in my house, nothing to do except writing fanfics. Well, sorry for not replying to your reviews and PMs. Lately, I got busy doin' my errands. Speaking of reviews, I saw some of it and I went happy because some of you liked it. **_

_**Wait a moment, who's excited on the Mission Marvel episode? I can't wait to see the Gang and my favorite Marvel superheroes in action! I mean, I'm a big fan of Marvel since I was a kid so I'm very, very, very excited about it!**_

_**So, let's cut out the chit-chat and let's get started in the fourth chapter of When Spirits Collide!**_

_**(Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb.)**_

* * *

**Isabella's POV _(Setting: On the way to Isabella's house)_**

As I find my way to my home, I put my sad face because I didn't found Phineas's body and his family. AGAIN. I started to find anything related about him three days ago, after the night we met.

But before I start my search, he discussed with me about the possible location of his body.

* * *

**(Flashback; _Setting: One morning at Isabella's house)_**

_"Good morning!" He greeted. On that time, I almost forgot that he's here and about what happened last night. Even though he is a spirit, he's like alive to me._

_I stretched my arms and body to keep myself awake. "Good morning, too. How's your sleep?"_

_"Uh, I can't sleep." He said. I raised my eyebrows. _

_"Why? Do you have insomnia? Do you have sleeping problems?" I asked, curiously._

_"No, I don't have." He answered._

_"Then why?" I asked again._

_"Um... how will I tell this..." He muttered. "Isabella, spirits don't sleep. They don't sleep, breathe, and eat. In other words, they can't do whatever a normal person can."_

_"Oh, hehe... sorry." I said feeling embarrassed. Isabella, you're so stupid! My mind told me._

_"Nah, don't be embarrassed. Some people really think that being a ghost is just like passing through the walls, drifting around, and etcetera. But it is not." He told me._

_As I eat my bread and butter, he tried to grab the spoon but it fell out of his hand. "AGH, dang it!" He grimaced in annoyance. "Why I couldn't do this! I already had done it to you! But why I couldn't touch this small spoon?!"_

_"So..." I tried to shift his attention away from the spoon. "How will I find your family?"_

_"Good question." He commented as he stopped trying out. "Well, at first you need to find my body."_

_"How?"_

_"Hmm... according to one of my brother's books, if one spirit doesn't have the limitations to go anywhere he or she likes or wants, then the body should be near to its spirit, or host, as the paranormal experts say."_

_Then something crossed into my mind. "Wait! I know that I'm just a newbie about this host-spirit relationship thing but I got a theory."_

_He raised a brow. "What is it?"_

_"Well..." I started. "If your spirit is still here, is it means that your body is in state of shock?"_

_"Taking the possibilities, yes." He said as he widened his eyes in realization. Maybe he got what I'm thinking right now, I thought. "That means..."_

_"Your body is in coma." I concluded._

_"And if my body is in comatose state, then that means... my body is in a hospital!"_

_"Precisely. And the nearest and the only hospital here in this area is the Tri-State Area Central Hospital," I said, "which where I'm working at."_

_"Hmm..." He grinned at me, like a child who wants some sweets. "I guess our luckiness goes on to our road."_

* * *

**_(Flashback ends)_**

I sighed in sadness. I tried to search him in the hospital but no luck. I tried too to ask my friends but they told me that there is no patient named "Phineas" in the hospital database and they haven't heard his name. I grasped my hand in anger. Maybe I should give up.

No. I am not giving up. Why am I thinking negative things? Agh, but whatever happens, I will not give up because I never was, never am and never will. And, I made my promise to Phineas. I am the only hope he has. I know that I am the only one he could rely on.

As I opened the door, I got shocked. Why?

_It's because Phineas is scrambled on the floor._

* * *

**Phineas's POV _(Setting: Isabella's house, couple of minutes before Isabella arrived)_**

Man. It's so boring in here.

It's been three days since Isabella started to find my body. I know it is very hard for her to do it but I also know it is the only way.

I sighed. As I saw a paper and a pen, I made my trial again. I know it is impossible for an intangible spirit, like me, to grab or handle an object. But I believe, "There is a possibility in every impossible thing."

I tried to hold the pen but it kept passing through to my fingers. When I almost held it, that's the time my hand became intangible again. Because of my annoyance and anger, I punched the wall. When I realized what I've done, I scolded myself and I removed my hand on the wall.

_Uh oh._ I thought. _That's a big mark. Isabella's gonna kill me if she saw this._

But when the important thought took into my mind, I smirked. Why? Because my hand didn't pass through on the wall.

My eyes widened but I didn't get my hopes go high so I did one more trial with the pen.

"Okay Phineas, let's do this." I mumbled.

Slowly, I placed my hand on it. Then, I just focused in grabbing the pen. I grasped my hand and lifted it. My jaw dropped at first but it instantly shifted to a smile.

"I did it!" I shouted while I tossed the pen. "Ha! I DID IT!"

When I got the pen again, I excitingly sat on the chair and I started to write something on the paper.

* * *

"Finish!" I exclaimed as I raised the paper. Finally, I did something most of the spirits can't. I cannot wait to tell this to Isabella.

But I celebrated too early.

My headache turned up again but it isn't a light headache. It seemed like when I wore stethoscope once and my friend played the chest piece (the one that the doctors placed on the parts of our body) by slapping it really hard and your head started to ache that you're feeling that the sound coming from the stethoscope is killing you.

The headache really stings into my brain. Then my vision was starting to distort that there is a mist all around me. When I closed my eyes, the pain immediately stopped. However, when I opened it, I'm no longer in Isabella's house.

Instead, I found myself in the backseat of a car.

"Hey, bro! Missed me?" That's my... that's me. _When I was alive._

Then they get in the car. At first, I didn't realize who the person beside me is. But I remembered who the person is. It's my brother, Ferb. My eyes watered a bit when I saw him but I tried to hold his shoulders, my hand passed through. I felt upset that I can't talk to him or hold him.

"Ferb, have you planned something for Mom's birthday?" My other self asked him and Ferb just looked at him. I remember that he doesn't talk too much. We just talk like that. Brother-to-brother telepathy link, in simple terms.

"Could you just make it simple? You know, for a change?" My other self asked him again. Ferb raised a brow, as a sign that he's very curious, and he started to speak.

"Phineas, is Mom's birthday the reason why you came back here?" He asked.

"Um... well, of course!" My other self replied as he scuffed his ear. _How terrible liar I am,_ I thought.

"You're lying, Phineas." My brother commented. "Is it because of that?"

"Okay, you've already got me, Ferb!" My other self shouted. I'm confused. What in the world are they talking about?

"Phineas, do you think you'll gonna succeed about—"

"I know I could do that. I'm a man of possibilities!" He shouted at him. "So don't even block my way."

"I'm not making my moves to block you way but I'm worrying about you because if you will fail on your search, I'm sure you would get hurt."

"Don't worry bro, even though my search won't work according to my plans, I would be alright." My other self assured at him.

The car stopped at the intersection. My other self reached his bag at the backseat but it fell. When he tried to get it, a van slammed our car, turning it upside down, and pushing it to the middle of the intersection.

"FERB!" I heard myself yelled then my brother's croaks and groans.

"Ferb, hold on!" He tried to reach him as Ferb's eyes fluttered a bit and finally, he opened it widely.

"Bro, what's the matter? Tell me!" I asked him but I remembered that he can't hear me. Wait... is this the reason why I died? Is this vision a memory of mine? Is this a memory fragment? If it is, there is no way I could change it.

"Phineas..." He croaked. "You need... to... run..."

"No!"

"Run..." And he lost his consciousness.

"Ferb!" Then a heard a honk and screech of a burning tire. I looked back and I saw a truck was gaining speed on us.

"Uh oh." I said and the truck crashed on our car. I quickly shut my eyes and I heard someone calling my name repeatedly.

"Phineas! Wake up!" It's Isabella's voice.

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw is her sapphire eyes full of worries.

"Hey..." I said.

She gasped. "My gosh, you're okay!"

I put my hand on my forehead. "What happened?" I asked her.

"Uh, I just found you lying on the floor." She told me. "Is your head hurts?"

I blinked my eyes. "A little bit but I'm okay." When I tried to lift my other hand, I saw her hand holding mine tightly. My heart skipped several beats. "Isabella, uhm, would you mind if you..." I pointed her hand. I don't want her to take her hand back but I can't lend my hand forever to her.

"Ah..." She removed her hand. I noticed that her cheeks are read but I didn't mind that.

When I got up and lie on the sofa, she went to her room and changed her clothes. But I would prefer her uniform because she looked adorable when she wore it. Whoa, did I think that?

I shook my head. Maybe it's just the effect of the memory fragment. But it's strange... the memory... it's like an incomplete one. There is something missing on it and I know it's important.

Oh man. I have this new feeling towards Isabella and I have this problem about the memory fragment. _Please,_ I told in my mind,_ can somebody tell me what the heck is happening on here?_

* * *

**_So that's all for today! What in the earth is happening to Phineas? Will Isabella find his body? To find out more, stay tuned for the next chapters!_**

**_This would be my last update for this week because tomorrow will be the resumption of the classes. *sighs* Here I go again._**

**_I need to get gone, guys. See ya later!_**

**_(PhinabellaDirectioner's gonna sleep. Tell me your reviews about the chapter!)_**

**_EDITED._**


	5. Chapter 5: Wanna Go Out?

**_Hey, what'cha doin'?_**

**_Who already watched the Mission Marvel episode? I already watched it and I'd say, IT IS SUPER DUPER FREAKING AWESOME! THE ACTION AND THE THE BATTLE IS WAY TOO COOL! AND THE SONG "ONLY TRYING TO HELP" IS PERFECT! AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT? IN THE UPCOMING EPISODE "TROY STORY", PHINEAS WILL PORTRAY PARIS WHILE ISABELLA WILL BE HELEN OF TROY! _****_OOH, BUT THE MOST OF ALL, I CAN'T _**WAIT FOR THE UNNAMED PHINABELLA SONG! (You know, let's cut out that and get into the topic.)

**_Do you like the new cover photo of WSC? I made a little adjustments and designs on the photo. Actually, I made that photo because I need a cover photo of this story in Wattpad and I decided to place it too here in FanFiction. _**

**_Anyway, I got happy when I saw your heart-warming reviews. I'm really thanking you for supporting this story. Speaking of story, in the future, I will gonna publish my third multi-chap Phinabella fanfic by the middle of November. And guess what? It's a Christmas special! That fanfic would be my Christmas gift to you for this year. SO... let's get started the fifth chapter of "When Spirits Collide"!_**

**_(Disclaimer: I do own nothing, okay?)_**

* * *

**Isabella's POV _(Setting: In Isabella's house)_**

I got worried when I saw an unconscious Phineas lying on the floor. I wonder what happened to him...

When I got up of my bed, I quickly checked him and I saw him writing something. I didn't mind it at first but I suddenly apprehend what he's doing. _He is writing with a real pen and a paper?!_ While I'm very amazed, at the same time a little scared, I quickly rushed up to him and slapped his head.

"OW!" He exclaimed. "What were you thinking?! _ARE YOU IN YOUR RIGHT MIND?!_"

"Well, maybe I'm not because you _are_ using a real pen!" I yelled.

"What? Oh, yeah, I forgot to say to you yesterday. I already did it." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"I already did it! I can hold now objects!" He told me with a smile. I found myself smiling too because he finally accomplished something extraordinary, for a spirit. "Isn't that amazing?" He beamed at me.

"Yeah..." Then I saw a phrase from the paper he's currently writing. It said:

_'Be in two places at once.'_

It doesn't make any sense to me so I asked him about that. I tried not to use my usual catchphrase since Dad died but I think I don't have any choice.

"Hey Phineas, what'cha doin'?" I said as he blinked at me and I took my seat beside him.

"Um..." He started. "Well, where do I begin with... do you know the _'bucket list'_"? He asked.

"The list of things and stuff you want to do before you die?" I asked.

"Uh-huh, and that's the one I'm working right now." He told me.

"Wait a minute, you're making a bucket list? How you'll gonna do the things you want if you're already dead? I thought that the list is working for people who are in the front of Death's door?"

"Yeah, you're right but they say, _'it's never too late to do something.'_" I wanna say no because that quote doesn't work all the time but I tried to be happy for him.

"Have you listed all the things you wanna do?" I asked and he looked at me as he grabbed the paper from the table.

"I just listed only three. I know I can't do all of the things I want to do, so I listed the things I want to do since I was young."

"Can I take a peek?"

"But, of course!" Then he gave me the paper.

As I glanced at the paper, I saw many scratches and scribbles on it. _He really thought hard about this,_ I said in my mind. The first one is the 'two places at once' thing and the list went:

_2. To slow dance in the middle of the crowd._

_3. To... _

The third one is really full of lines and scribbles. Maybe he doesn't want to show that to me so he hid it. I didn't ask about that, instead I asked about the second one.

"You wanna slow dance? Really?" I asked and his face turned sad.

"Well, yeah... I haven't got the chance to slow dance in our prom when I was in high school. In college... um... my partner left me before we dance." He let out a sigh. "That's my very wish. But the biggest problem is..."

"Is?"

"Is that... I don't know how to dance." I blinked my eyes and I started to giggle.

"What?" He demanded. "Is there something funny?"

"Well, yes. Yes, there is." I replied.

"What are you—" He stopped for a while and he laughed at me. "You think that I can't really dance? What I'm trying to say to you is I can't slow dance. I can dance everything but slow dance, that's a big negative."

"You can't slow dance but you can dance?" I repeated. "You made this girl confused, Phineas."

"Really?" He chuckled. "Sorry for that. Anyway, since I'm still not familiar with this place and I wanna treat you, do you want to go out with me?" He asked me. I paused for a while before I reply at him.

"I don't know... I have some stuff to do." I told him. Actually, I don't want to go out because I am very tired working and searching in the hospital. And what if I saw my ex-boyfriend with his girl? I don't wanna see myself crying, and I don't want Phineas to see me crying about it.

"I know that you're tired but please, I wanna do this as a thank you gift for you." He told me. When I opened my mouth, he reached for my hand. The moment his ghostly finger touched my finger, I know that I'm in cloud nine. But... I'm starting to like it. I want to feel this for a very long time. I think _"cloud nine"_ is not the best term to describe this feeling I have. I don't think even the dictionary doesn't have the proper word to express it.

Maybe you're telling me that maybe this feeling is a bad thing. But I'm saying this to you: this feeling is the greatest emotion that I've ever felt in my life.

When I looked at him, at his eyes... _there is something at those eyes_... it looks so familiar but I can't distinguish. I know that I already saw it before we met. Maybe I saw it from some of the patients of the hospital.

"Isabella, are you okay? You became silent since I asked you." He told me as I removed myself out of my thoughts.

"Uh..."

"If you don't really want to go, it's fine with me. I shouldn't force you because you're tired searching for my body."

"No!" I shouted then I lowered my voice. "I mean, I would love to go with you."

"Isabella, you don't need to do this if you don't want to."

"Phineas, it is fine with me. Really." I told him. "And oh, don't worry, this day would be a rest day for me. _In fact_, you can consider this as a date—" I quickly shut up my big mouth with my hands, interrupting me from talking rubbish. I flushed dark red very wild. I never felt like this before.

As I looked at the spirit, I could tell that he was surprised from what I've said earlier. "You... want... me... to... consider... this... as a... date...?"

"Um..." _Awkward._ "Well, you can... say that..." He blinked his eyes. "But if you don't want—"

"That's fine with me. Well, I'm not an expert in dates but," He moved his face, near mine causing our noses to bump, "I will assure to you that this would be the best date that you have ever experienced."

When our noses bumped again, my heart raced. Our faces are still near to each other's faces, that in single move... we could...

_Agh, cut it out, Isabella!_ My mind scolded me.

He moved his face, opening the gap again. Maybe he saw my cheeks, flaring red. "Um... maybe... we should get ready." He said.

"Yeah." And I rushed to my room to change my outfit. When I saw my face at the mirror, still flaring, I slapped my cheeks lightly to lessen the blush and to remove a thought in my mind.

_What is this new feeling that I have for Phineas?_

* * *

**Phineas's POV _(Setting: At the sidewalk)_**

As we walked our way to a restaurant, I noticed that Isabella has been smiling since we left her house. Is it because of what I've done earlier? Well, if it is... then... maybe I could do that again... Since, I'm just doing this for her. To show her appreciation. To make her happy. But why I want to do this anyway? Could it be—

"Here we are." Isabella said when we arrived to our destination. She looked at me, still smiling. I can't help myself to smile too. It's like her smiles are very contagious.

"Let's eat." I said and we walked in.

"Hello, ma'am." A waiter came up, greeting her only as he accommodated her. I was about to ask why he didn't greet me but I mentally face-palmed to remind myself that I'm just a spirit. _An invisible ghost._ While we're walking to our table, I remembered a single but important thing.

"Um, Isabella?" I whispered.

"Yes?" She replied in a whisper as we sat down.

"I..." I gulped a bit. "...don't have any money to pay for the food." I shyly said and she started to laugh. "What?" I crossed my arms.

"You planned to eat in our date but you don't have any money?" She asked as she tried to stop laughing. I gave her a glare; however, I couldn't help to burst a laugh too.

"I'm a ghost! Do you want me to pay the waiter some ghost money?" I questioned her and she laughed again. My heart started to beat faster and faster as I listened to her laughs. It's like a melody to my ears. _A melody that I wanted to repeat over..._

_And over..._

_And over again..._

"Okay..." She finally said. "I'll pay for it."

"Isabella, I should be the one to pay this since I'm the one who planned all of these."

"Phineas, don't worry. I already got my salary yesterday."

"But I'm the guy, and in a date, the guy should take over the expenses."

"Phineas, as what have you said earlier, you are a ghost. You can't do that. And it's fine with me."

"But—"

She placed her finger at my lips. "Please, stop arguing. Okay?" Then I accepted my defeat, stopped talking, and watched her eat.

When our food was served, we talked about her family and about her work at the hospital while she gobbling her dessert. I tried to tell her about what really happened while I was out yesterday and about the memory fragment but when she faced me... I tried not to snicker.

She raised her left brow. "Did I say something funny?"

"Well... your face..." And I burst into my laughter. She checked her face on her little mirror.

"Phineas." She said flatly.

"Okay," I sighed, "I'll stop." And I helped her wipe the chocolate syrup out of her cheeks and her cute little nose.

"You know, I'll clean myself at the bathroom" She said.

"Okay, just take your time." I told her and she went to the ladies' room.

You know... this feeling that I have for her... is... unexplainable. In every smile, in every sway and stoke of her hair... my heart is jumping any my hands are sweating. But I tried not to show my nervousness. But the big deal here is...

_Why am I feeling this way at her?_

* * *

After five minutes of waiting at the table, she came back but unlike before she went to the washroom, her face was down and her lips are full of sadness.

"What's the matter?" I asked her with my arms crossed and worried.

"Nothing." She said, trying to put happiness on her voice but I know that there is something wrong. When I take a glimpse at her eyes, I noticed that it is so reddish.

"Did you cry?" She shook her head in response. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She told me, putting a fake smile on her lips. "Don't worry, okay?"

And we continued our conversation. I don't wanna press on it but I know there's something happened.

* * *

_**So, what'cha think of it? What do you think happened to Isabella? And did they finally realized their true feelings to each other? Well, to know more, just wait for the next chapters!**_

_**I'm not so sure when will be the next update but stay tuned for more at my Twitter account: PhinabellaFan29. **_

_**So, I need to get gone, guys.**_

_**(PhinabellaDirectioner is gonna rest. What do you waiting for, REVIEW!)**_

_**EDITED.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Feelings

_**Heyya guys. *sighs* **_

_**Sorry for that. I'm really in my depressed mood because something sad happened to me. But I didn't let my sadness affect my writing so I tried to be "happy" as much as possible. So...**_

_**I know I said this a million times but I will tell you again: I'm so sorry if there are many grammatical errors in the story. Usually, I'm writing my stories in my notebook. Since my mind is going to its "idea-shifting" thingy, I need to store all of my ideas for me not to forget every good ideas I had. But in this case, I'm in rush typing stories so I put it straight into my computer, without revising it. And, my eyeglasses broke and I need to suffer a month or two without it so I'm sorry too if I misspelled many words.**_

_**I fixed the errors from Chapter 2-4. I will do the fixing of Chapter 5 later. **_

_**So, for now, I will show you the Chapter 6 of When Spirits Collide!**_

_**(Disclaimer: I don't own it. Do I need to repeat myself?)**_

* * *

**Phineas's POV ****_(Setting: At the restaurant)_**

As we continue our conversation, her voice is full of sadness and she is trying to hide her tears from me. At first, I didn't press on it because I'm afraid that this date wouldn't turn out good in the end but when I glimpse again into her red eyes, I felt that my heart was stripped into pieces. I was like I'm hurt by looking at her face, full of unhappiness.

_I can't stand this,_ I thought. _I should comfort her, not make her happy even she doesn't want to._

I sighed, interrupting her from talking. "Okay, that's it. I can't stand it."

"Ha? What is it?" She asked. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Isabella..." I looked at her. "I know there is something happened to you earlier so please... don't hide it from me. You can tell everything to me. Just let it out and I'll listen." When she looked at me, I know this would be the end of our date but then, she just sighed.

"You already got me, Phineas." She said. "Is it very obvious?"

"Yeah." I honestly told her. "Very obvious."

She cracked a smile. "Well... okay. But... where will I start with?"

"You can start it at the beginning." I told her.

"Okay... I used to have a boyfriend. His name is Edward Clint. We had a great time, and a great relationship. I met him while I'm working at the hospital. After a year, he told me that he likes me but first, I rejected him."

"Why?"

She looked away from me. "Honestly, I don't know."

"Okayyy..." I just said and she continued.

"But he didn't give up on me. He courted me; we went on a date, and... I finally gave my 'yes'. I thought it would be a perfect one for me... but I'd let my hopes went too high."

"Wait, can you describe this..." I paused, thinking what word to use. "...ugly, ex-boyfriend of yours."

She laughed. "You gave me there a laugh. Uhm... he's very smart, talented, and a good joker too. He is one of the best doctors here in the Tri-State Area."

"Wow. A perfect boyfriend." I said sarcastically.

"You can say that."

"Well... if he's a perfect boyfriend to you, why you two broke up?"

"Before we met at the park... I was about to give him a surprise at a restaurant. When I saw him... he was with a girl. She's more beautiful than me. And guess what they did? They kissed in front of me! I wanna slap him at the face but my tears went out of my eyes and I ran off. Then I bumped at you." She smiled as she brushed off her tears. "You know, after I met you at the park... I almost forget about him..."

"And you're crying because...?"

"I saw them again..." She trailed off.

That's so mean of him. Isabella is a great girl! Maybe she's the greatest girl I've ever met! Why he would do that in front of his girlfriend?!

"Where is he now?" I suddenly asked, with a little anger in my voice.

"He's near at the bar with the girl—" I quickly stood up and started to walk out. "Where are you going? Phineas!"

That Edward guy is gonna have a piece of me. He will regret that he hurt Isabella.

* * *

When I'm at the bar, I heard a girl's voice and laughter of a man.

"Oh, Edward, you're so silly." The girl at my back said.

"I'm not." _Gotcha._ As he talked to the girl, I tried to call his attention but my hands can't touch him.

"Hey, pig head!" I shouted but he couldn't hear me. However, I didn't stop. "Are you just a snob or you're a deaf old man?" I saw Isabella standing at the exit, calling me to go but I'm not leaving until this guy learns his lesson.

"Hey, ugly face!" I shouted again.

"Did you hear something?" Edward asked to the girl.

"I hear nothing." She replied. _He heard something?_

"I'm talking to you, pig head!" I shouted again. I noticed that he took a glance behind for a while and he shifted his attention to the girl. Maybe he heard me shouting, so I continue shouting some insults at him.

"My friend of mine told me you're perfect man here but I think it's just a plain gossip. Why, you ask? It's because I just see you as a man without a good attitude!" I saw his hands grasp and shaking in anger. He also bit his lip.

"Edward, are you okay?" The girl asked him.

"Not really. I think someone in my head is telling some insults about me." He replied.

"Y'know, let's just talk about your useless and worthless ex-girlfriend." I gritted my teeth when I heard the phrase "useless and worthless ex-girlfriend".

"Isabella? Yeah, she's just a pathetic girl with no aspirations in life that interests me." I clenched my fists but I tried to be calm.

"Well, good thing that you broke up at her. Her face, so disgusting. I would rather not to look at her. I thought at first you have a good taste in picking girls."

"Agreed. And for your information, Danielle, I have a good taste in picking girls. But you know, for me, she is the ugliest girlfriend that I had in my entire life."

THAT _IS_ IT! HE DOESN'T HAVE ANY RIGHT TO CRITICIZE ISABELLA LIKE THAT!

I grabbed his collar then I punched him straight at his face. He flew away and crashed to the bar. The Danielle girl rushed up at him and helped him stand.

"Ed! Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I felt someone or something hit me really hard."

"Maybe this place is haunted!" She exclaimed.

"Nah, that's ridiculous. Don't talk rubbish things." He told her. Then a light bulb blinked in my mind. I held the candle and showed that they're floating in mid-air. Their eyes widened in horror. And I whispered at his ear, "Hello, scaredy pants."

"YOU'RE RIGHT! THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED!" Edward yelled.

"Let's getta outta here!" The girl exclaimed and they ran off. They didn't notice Isabella as they approached the exit door. When they left, Isabella walked at me with her jaw dropped.

"How you—Did you—Have you—" She stuttered.

"Uh, the sentences? I can't understand you." I said as I scratched my head.

"Did you just, _punched_ him?!" She yelled. Great, Phineas. You just ruined the perfect date.

"I'm... so sorry, Isabella." I told her. "I shouldn't—"

"Why are you saying sorry?" She asked.

"I just ruined the date! Aren't you mad at me?"

"What? No! I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?" I asked, little surprised. "But why—"

"Phineas," She placed her hand on top of my hand, "I'm not mad because I don't care what happened at him. You should be happy. It's a great thing that you didn't pass through at him."

"Wait, what?" When she told me about that, my thoughts finally sank in to my mind and I finally realized what I have done earlier. "I just punched him..." I trailed off.

"Without being intangible." She completed. A smile was formed on my lips.

"YES!" I yelled. "YES! YES! YES!"

"Don't celebrate yet. You're still a ghost. Even if you can hold objects and touch people, they would freak out because the things around them are floating in mid-air and they're hearing some creepy voices."

"Okay, ma'am. I understand." I said sarcastically but I smiled. Maybe punching Edward... is a good thing after all. Not because I don't like his attitude...

But because it makes her scar heal a little bit. Now I know what this feeling I have for her is.

Could it be that this is the... essence of...

_Love?_

* * *

**Isabella's POV ****_(Setting: At the bus stop)_**

While we are waiting for the bus stop, I tried to think how to pay Phineas for punching my ex-boyfriend. Yet, I'm curious. Why he did that? What is the reason behind that punch?

"Phineas?" I called him.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Why you punched him anyway?" When he heard the question, he looked away from me.

"Um... nothing?" He replied. It sounded like a question than a statement.

"Phineas." I demanded while I crossed my arms.

"It's nothing, Isabella. Okay?" He told me without looking at me.

"Come on!" I yelled. Some people around us glared at me. I almost forgot that I'm talking to a spirit. Phineas laughed at me. "What?"

"Your face is so cute even you're mad." He chuckled.

"Pfft. Lies." I commented.

"I'm serious!" He exclaimed but I ignored him. "Aw, come on, Isabella. Look at me."

"Talk to the wind." I said flatly.

"Please?"

"I will talk to you, if you tell me what happened between you and Edward."

"It's nothing. I just hate his attitude." He told me.

"I don't believe in you."

"That's all!"

"Okay." I said. "Suit yourself. You'll never find you body." I smiled mischievously but he raised a brow.

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" He asked.

"Why? Is it obvious?"

"Yes. Yes, it is." He replied and he burst a laugh. If I could kill him... agh! I'm so stupid, I know he's already dead but at this point, I was ready to stick the ghost in a meat-flavored sack and throw him to the cannibals at the streets.

"Hmpf." I said and he laughed again. I covered my ears but... I couldn't help not to smile too and he punched my shoulder lightly.

"I'm just messing up with you, Isabella." He told me then his face went serious. I never saw him like that. "You wanna know what he did earlier?"

"Yeah."

"Your ex-boyfriend said some things that will make you cry or hurt. I can't stand listening some of his invective words so I just shut his dirty mouth up."

"What kind of insults did he say?"

"I... don't want to talk about it." He said firmly. What's wrong with him? I should be the one to feel bad of my insults, not him.

Long pause.

"Phineas... thank you." I finally said.

He looked at me. "For what?"

"For all of this. For making this night... memorable."

"It's alright. You deserve it." He smiled and I blushed a bit. Wait, why am I blushing?!

As I looked at him again, I was mesmerized by his blue eyes. I know that I already seen those eyes... I can't just remember whom. I know there is something at those... but what is it?

"Isabella, are you alright? You seem pretty disturbed." Phineas asked.

"Yeah. I'm alright." I answered. Then the clouds let some moisture. "Great, I forgot to bring an umbrella."

"Man, raining in the summer season. I hate it." As the bus came, I got an idea.

"Come on." I said as I dragged him.

"Hey, whoa!" He exclaimed. "I thought we gonna go home? Where are we going?"

I took the window seat and winks at him. "You will know." He took his seat and I didn't notice that I fell into sleep.

* * *

As I saw Phineas in my dream, which is kind of weird, the air conditioner gave me a shiver and I woke up. "Cold... ssshhh." I shivered again. While I tried to heat myself up, Phineas placed his arm around me and held my shoulder with his hand. A sudden warm feeling came in.

"Feeling cold?" He asked. I shook my head in response. This warm sensation... I never felt this since... _Nah, it's impossible. Maybe I'm just getting exaggerate again._

After several minutes, the bus stopped and I dragged him out. Luckily, the rain stopped once we got out.

"Okay, I give up." He told me after he scanned the surroundings. "What exactly are we doing here?"

"Just wait." I said as I pushed him beside a line on the highway.

"One foot there," I pointed the left side of the line, "And the other one, here." Then I pointed the right side of the line. He followed my instructions but I could see that he doesn't have any idea what we're doing._ Great,_ I thought. _Everything is getting with the flow._

"What in the world are we doing, Isabella?" He asked again.

"Okay, now, you're standing on the both sides of the state border." I told him.

"And?" I felt like I'm talking to a dumb boy but I tried to elaborate it.

I paused for a while and smiled. "You are in two places at once."

He blinked at me, as if he didn't understand what I've said earlier. But before I slap my face, he quickly rushed up and hugged me. Again, the warm sensation surged in. "Thanks." He just said. I smiled a bit and I didn't hesitate to hug him back.

"Welcome." I replied. He broke our embrace, though I want to hug him longer.

"I'm gonna wait for the bus, you wanna go now?" My mouth couldn't speak any word so I nodded and went back to the bus stop.

Why I'm feeling so jovial every time he touches me and hugs me? I couldn't express again my feelings in exact so I—

"Hey, Isabella! The bus is here!" He yelled.

"Oh, okay. I'm coming."

* * *

"That was fun." He told me while we're getting inside of the house. I'm still wet because the bus got wrecked two miles away so we ran all the way instead of waiting. "You should change your clothes. You might get sick."

"Yeah." Then I remembered something we didn't do earlier. "Wait, we forgot to slow dance!"

"Oh... yeah, right. No problemo, I could do it some other time." He said. "But first, we should rest."

"Right." I nodded. "So, good night?"

"Yeah, good night too." He said.

When I held the door knob, he quickly gave me a hug again. Because of his sudden movement, my face flushed red and my whole body was paralyzed. WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!

"Thanks again for the wonderful l night, Isabella. I really have fun." He said and he broke his hug. I tried to speak but again, I couldn't speak even a single word. I faced him and gave a smile, then I went inside of my room.

What is happening to me? Why I'm feeling this at him? In every smile, in every glance of his blue eyes... my heart is pounding really hard...

_The warm sensations... his blue eyes... _

Then all of the sudden, every thought in my mind became clear to me.

I snatched my watch and again, I remembered the boy. Now I get it. Many questions are still unanswered but only two questions are still bugging my mind.

_Is Phineas the boy who saved me when I was young?_

And...

_Am I falling in-love at him?_

* * *

**_And let's end the chapter right here! I'm not so sure if when will be the next update because I need to do a ton of errands this week._**

**_Hope I did great this time. And oh, before I forget, I wanna share to you my next Phinabella fanfic. It is not the Christmas-themed fanfic I was telling you the last time. I don't want to tell the title for the sake of the element of surprise so here it is..._**

* * *

**Isabella's POV ****_(Setting: On the way to her school)_**

I ran out of my house, still munching my toast and carrying all of my things for school. After I fixed my things, I rode my bike.

I passed at the Flynn-Fletcher's house. Phineas's parents are still living there. Candace, Phin's older sister, moved out with her husband, Jeremy. Meanwhile Ferb, Phin's step-brother, went to London to study there for his high school life. I heard too that he'll gonna study there for college.

I wonder when Phin will return here in Danville...

No, "when" isn't the main question...

_I wonder if he will return..._

* * *

**_A little short, eh? I need to release a little info about it so for you not to be spoiled. So, I need to go now. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter and the sneek peek of the next story._**

**_(PhinabellaDirectioner is gonna go now. REVIEW AND TELL ME ABOUT THE STORIES!)_**


	7. Chapter 7: The Second Memory Fragment

**_'VAS HAPPENIN', EVERYBODY! PhinabellaDirectioner is back! *someone throws rotten eggs and tomatoes* WHOA! Wait, WAIT! *dodges the tomatoes and eggs* *boos in the background* CALM DOWN, PEOPLE! I understand why are you throwing decayed tomatoes and eggs but—*a chair was thrown out of nowhere but she snatches her laptop and dodges* HEY! WHO DID THAT?! *runs off to the inanimate audience*_**

**_-AFTER 10 MINUTES...-_**

**_*indistinct voices in the background* Is this thing already on? Hello... *the background voices fade* Okay. Sorry about that, people. I was angry at the person who threw the chair. Don't worry guys, I'm not a war-freak girl. I just can't control my anger when I'm experiencing problems. *sighs* Since that person didn't show up, I'll let it pass and forgive him. Or her. Anyway... _**

**_I'm really sorry, guys. You thought that this story will go in hiatus or I will not update this or something, but you're wrong. It's because... AFTER A ONE OF A KIND HECTIC MONTH, I finally got the time to write, edit, and revise the chapter. Though I have a tiny time to check the chapters and I have some contraptions to do, exams to work with, college applications to fill out, and grades to boost up, I tried to do the chapter just for you, my friends. *Aww's in the background* So, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier with the riot thing. Hehe, I promise it will not happen again. By the way, I'm not sure if there are remaining errors in the chappie but I hope it won't appear this time. _**

**_Wait, before I forgot, some readers and writers are asking me about my new profile pic. I would like to inform you: the picture is from the episode "Troy Story". I already watched it three or four weeks ago. There are some Phinabella moments there but I won't spoil you about it. _**

**_You know, I should stop my useless and nonsense ranting and continue the next chapter of When Spirits Collide. So, I'll give you the chap! I hope all of you like it!_**

**_(Disclaimer: If I were the creator of P&F, I'm gonna give the Phinabella fans the episode "Act Your Age" and the song very early but unfortunately, I am not the creator so we have to wait for 2014 to watch it.)_**

* * *

**Isabella's POV _(Setting: Isabella's room)_**

My alarm clock rang loudly so I shut it off quickly to stop the irritating noise from it. Actually, my eyes didn't close for almost 4 hours so I was still lazy getting out of my bed but I insisted my brain to stand up. I need to go to work. I stretched my back as I remembered what happened to us last night. _What a tiring date we have,_ I thought. We ate, er I mean, I ate, he punched Edward without being intangible and he finally been in two places at once. I'm happy for Phineas, though he didn't do the "slow-dancing" thing. I made a mental note to myself to do that, if we have the time.

But... what is happening to me? I couldn't distinguish my feelings for him. He is the only reason why I couldn't close my eyes and sleep last night. What if I am really falling in-love at him?

No. I can't fall at him. It's not because he's ugly and stuff. Well... He's handsome, he got some gentleman moves, he's intelligent, and he is always giving me the laughter and smiles I need. He is also cute for me but... _I can't love him_. What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he laughs at me if I tell him about it? And... If we find his body and his spirit merges with it as his memories are getting in to him... _Will I be the first girl he will find? Or the girl who already occupies his heart when he was alive?_

The big deal here is: I just met him five days ago and I think my heart is starting to fall at him. However, a question was still robbing my mind. _Is Phineas the same boy who saved my life when I was young?_

While I was fixing my hair, I saw again the watch, still on its place on the tabletop and I put it inside of my satchel. When I left the room, I saw Phineas sitting on the floor. _Maybe he is waiting for me, _I thought_. _After he stood up, I greeted him with delight. "Good morning!"

"Good morning!" He greeted back. "Are you gonna go to your work?"

I nodded in response. "Since I was absent yesterday, I need to take overtime for the sake of my wage."

"Oh. Is that so?" He said. "I shouldn't have insisted you to go with me. Because of me, you need to take overtime."

I gave him a faint smile. "It's okay. I could have a long period of time finding your body."

He paused. "You got a point there."

"And besides," I added, "I need to visit my Mom."

He raised a brow. "Where is your Mom?"

"She's living at the other side of Danville." I told him. "Wanna go out with me?"

"I want to, but my energy has been drained after punching your ex-boyfriend last night. I need to rest for a while. I hope it's fine with you."

"Oh..." I trailed off. "I mean, it's alright with me." What's wrong with me? He just needs rest and that's all! Why am I so affected about it? I definitely need to stop this feeling.

"Isabella, are you okay?" He asked me, removing me from my overflowing questions in my head and from my overflowing emotions in my heart.

"Yep. Perfectly fine." I replied. "I should get going."

He nodded. "See ya soon." I was getting my shoes when Phineas called my attention again. "And Isabella?"

"Yes?" I said while standing up.

"I have..." He stopped talking as he pressed his fingers against his forehead.

"Phineas?" I called him worriedly but his body fell on the floor. I'm not so sure why he fell but I rushed up quickly to him and tried to wake him up, er, regain his consciousness, er, agh, never mind!

"Phineas, say something!" His eyes were closed, his hand were freezing cold unlike before, and his whole body... bit by bit, is disappearing. Fading. Not knowing what to do, my tears were starting to fall out of my eyes and I hugged him to give him my heat.

_Please Phineas,_ I pleaded in my head, _wake up. I wish you could hear me. I can't speak this through my mouth. I don't know what to say or to do but please... don't leave me._

Although I'm a trained nurse, I can't think of a way to revive a ghost. Now, I'm still hugging him and my eyes are getting red. What is wrong with him? Why is he fainting? Ghosts can't faint or experience pain, right? These questions are still buzzing my head while I tried to wake him up. Not from the dead, of course! Well... uh... how should I explain this... I need to get his... no, no, no, I should... agh, forget it!

_Please. _I pleaded for the nth time._ Don't go yet. I... I... I need you._ I don't know where these words are coming from but maybe... I got them because of the wish to wake him up. When I closed my eyes, I slowly reached out my hand to his. If this would be his last moment with me, I want to hold his hand for the last time.

But a croaking sound made my heart skipped a beat.

"Isabella..." I heard a faint voice from my ear. I lifted my head and my lips twitched a smile. He looked at me and raised a brow. "Hey, are you alright? W-wh-why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" He worriedly asked. My eyes let out some tears and he gave me an embrace. He patted my back, trying to comfort me then out of the blue... I remembered the moment I had with the boy. I smiled while the pictures are flashing into my mind. The warm sensation filled my cold heart and my eyes stopped my tears to go out.

Even though I don't want to, I broke our hug and I see his face—still pale but his smile on his lips brightened his whole face. I wanted to say so many things. Things like, "Don't you know that you made me worry?" or, "You are the only one who makes my heart stopped from beating?" But the words came out of my mouth is:

"What happened? Are you okay now?" He widened his smile and he brushed the remaining tears on my cheeks. I hope he didn't see my cheeks flaring red.

"This is the thing I want to say to you after I fainted yesterday." He caught his breath for a minute before he continued talking. "After I wrote my bucket list, my head ached. It really hurts that I wanted to bang myself to the wall or to the floor, just to stop the pain. The next thing I saw is the memory when I got in an accident, which is the cause of my death."

At first, I was quiet. It took a minute or two before the brain registered what he had said to me. All I could do is to stare at him. However, my mouth speaks without thinking. "So you're saying is... you fainted because your brain registered something from your past?"

"Yeah and that something is called a memory fragment." He answered. "I read it from my brother's books. According to the books, memory fragments are good signs telling that the host's spirit is just near to its body."

"But, you mentioned too that before you saw your memory fragment, your head ached. I thought ghosts don't feel pain?" I said; it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, you're right. It's so strange. The books didn't mention about that." He commented.

"So, if you fainted earlier because of a memory, that means you remembered something, did you?" I asked but he just smiled.

"Don't you have a job to attend?" He questioned me as I stared at the wall clock. Oh my, only fifteen minutes left before eight o'clock! But...

"How about you?" I asked him.

"Don't worry Isabella, I'll just rest here." He said reassuringly. I wanted to insist to stay here but I don't want to argue more. Before I stood up, I gave him a hug.

"Stay safe, Phineas." I whispered. I'm expecting that he will push me or say some things at me but... he returned it with a hug.

"I will." After a minute or two, I broke our hug and I quickly snatched my things and went out of my house.

My curiosity stroke as I rode the shuttle bus going to the hospital. _What did he remember something happy in his past that made him smile? Did he remember the girl he loves so he didn't tell me about it?_ These questions robbed my remaining happiness and something replaced it. Something that I haven't felt in my whole life.

_Jealousy._

* * *

**Phineas's POV _(Setting: In Isabella's house)_**

After Isabella went out of the house, I sat down on the couch, still pressing my fingers on my head to suppress the remaining pain. Though her hug make my head went dizzy, still I managed to hug her, comforting her. I thought that moment would be the last moment for me here on earth but, I tried to fight the pain. I fought for my live. I strived. And it's because...

Of her. It's because I don't want to make her sad. I don't want to distort her beautiful and adorable face. I don't want to leave her yet. No, not "yet".

I don't want to leave her side forever.

And by her, I mean... Isabella.

I tried to recall what happened to my second memory fragment. I remembered it. I could tell it happened like yesterday. I could even still feel it...

* * *

**(Flashback; _Setting: At the park_)**

_After a surge of pain I had, I found myself standing at the park. I heard some children yelling while they were playing dodge ball. As the kid with the spectacles dodged the ball, it flew and landed near me. I knelt down and tried to grab the ball but I failed. The kid passed through me while he grasped the ball and ran back to his playmates. _

_Oh no. Not again. Why can't I touch the ball? Why the boy passed through me? I thought I can touch everything!_

_Those questions buzzed my head and everything went "CLICK!" to me. This is just a memory fragment. Like before, I cannot change what really happened in my past. But... where is my other self?_

_That question was answered when some guy passed through me. When I looked at him, my eyes opened wide. It was me. More energetic, more optimistic, doesn't have the intangible body and doesn't have any signs of being a spirit. I was wearing completely different from him. Instead of orange-striped shirt and black pants, he was wearing a black leather jacket, a gray hood jacket underneath it, and navy-bluish jeans. His skin is not pale but like me, his hair is kinda messy._

_"What a great day I have now!" Wait, where is that voice coming from? It sounded like mine but I didn't speak. I looked at my other self but he was just smiling. "Man. Ferb's late again. Where is that ladies' man anyway? I'm starting to feel bored now." Who on earth is that?!_

_I observed him again while we're walking here at the park and listening to that voice in my head. It was like telling some thoughts... _

_"OW!" I quickly shifted my look at him and I saw him rubbing his forehead. "I'm so stupid. How do I miss that street light post?" I couldn't help myself but to suppress my laughter. Wait a moment! Maybe these thoughts are from my other self's thoughts! I could hear my own thoughts, like I could read his mind!_

_While we were walking, we passed by a fountain. Suddenly, an old woman stumbled as her walker was ruined and her paper bag full of groceries fell on the ground. My other self helped her by accompanying her to the park bench and picking her grocery bag. _

_"Are you alright, grandma?" He asked while he handed her the bag. The old woman croaked but she managed to nod. _

_"Yes, yes I am. Thanks for helping me, young lad." She replied._

_"Nah, you don't need to thank me, grandma. The important thing is that you are okay." He told her with a smile while we sat beside her. _

_"You're not just a good boy. You're polite and thoughtful one." She complimented him (or me) and our ears went pink as he scratched his temple._

_He chuckled. "Thanks for the flattery words, grandma."_

_"You're welcome." She said as my other self inspected the broken walker. "That is my favourite walker. My husband gave it to me before he died in a car accident..."_

_"Oh... I'm so sorry about that..."_

_"Don't be sorry, young lad. I already moved on with it." He tried to fix it but she placed her hand on his shoulder and she put her sadness in her eyes. "It's okay. It looks like that it would be impossible to fix that walker."_

_"There is no such word as impossible in my vocabulary, grandma!" He exclaimed. "Do you have a big packaging tape and peanut butter by chance?"_

_"Uh... yeah, but why?" She asked while digging her grocery bag and she gave the tape and the peanut butter._

_"I know it's weird but... you'll see." Then he started working on the walker. He spread the peanut butter on it and he connected it. It was like the PB was acting like a "super glue" and he wrapped it using the packaging tape. After using the tape, he grabbed something in his pocket—a spray paint, or whatever it is—and he sprayed it on the part where the tape has been placed, then he handed it to her."You can try it now, grandma!"_

_ "Oh my!" She exclaimed. She held the walker and her eyes were full of surprise—the walker was fixed! "Thank you for fixing it!"_

_He waved his hand. "That's okay."_

_"No! It's not okay! You should have a reward."_

_"Um, you don't need—"_

_"No, it's just a token of my appreciation. For helping me." She insisted and he shrugged in defeat. The old lady searched something in her purse and she gave it to him. A coin._

_"What's this? A coin? But grandma—" _

_He was interrupted. "You're not gonna buy something with that."_

_"Then what would I do with it?"_

_She pointed at the fountain. "You see that fountain over there?" He nodded in response. "I want you to make a wish."_

_I raised a brow and my other self as well. "You want me to tell my wish on that fountain?"_

_"Yes. Why? Is there any problem regards with that?"_

_"Nothing, grandma. It's just like..."_

_"You don't have a wish to tell?"_

_"Actually, I have one, grandma. It's just..." He sighed. "I don't think my wish would be granted."_

_"Why did you say so?" He didn't reply. "Young lad, if you're afraid that it won't grant, don't let your doubts make your decision. You already said from your own mouth, there is no such thing as impossible."_

_"You're right, grandma..."_

_Long pause._

_"May I ask you something, grandma?"_

_"Of course, what is it?"_

_He gulped a bit. "Did you tell your wish on that fountain once?"_

_"Yes." She answered. "And the fountain granted it. Maybe, that was the greatest thing the life gave to me."_

_"Really?" Our eyes widened in surprise. "Uh, do you mind if I ask you your wish?"_

_"No, I don't mind." She caught her breath before she continued. "My wish is to find the person who I truly love."_

_My other self breathed slowly than before and I heard again his thoughts. "Should I share with her my wish...?"_

_"How about you? What is your "impossible wish"?"_

_"Um... my wish... is to find the person who changed my life when I was a kid." He paused for a moment as I tried to remember it but my head contradicts me to dig it. "But I don't think the fountain would grant my wish. It's been like what, fifteen years ago, grandma."_

_"Why don't you try it? Who knows, it might help you to find that person, like what happened to me." She smiled as I sighed and stood up._

_"You're right, grandma. Doubting without giving it a try wouldn't help me to get it." He grasped the coin and we slowly walked towards the fountain and my other self closed his eyes. He breathed slowly again and he said his wish..._

_"I wish... that I could find the girl who changed my life..." He tossed the coin backwards and it landed on the fountain. He looked at the old lady with doubt in his eyes. "Grandma, are you sure my wish will grant by the fountain?"_

_"If you believe the fountain can, it will grant your wish." She told me as she stood up. "I want to talk with you all day but my daughter would be worrying about me if I haven't arrived at her house."_

_I checked the time at my other self's watch (mine's not working)—it's almost four o'clock—and he smiled at her. "That's okay. My brother should be right now."_

_"So, see you again?" _

_"Yeah! So long and—" They shook with each other's hands. "—thanks for the time, grandma."_

_"You're welcome, young lad." Once they got their hands back, they parted ways. My head suddenly felt the dizzy spell as I slowly saw an irritating light and I closed my eyes._

_"Please." I heard a voice in my head. I'm not so sure who but, it sounded like Isabella's, though it is full of sadness and worries. _"_Don't go yet." It's Isabella! I-I-I knew it is her voice! _

_"I... I... I need you." _

_When she mentioned that, I knew I wouldn't forget it in my whole life. When I heard the words, "I need you", I felt like I wanted to hug her. I wanted to tell her that I won't leave her side. I wanted to tell..._

_How much I love her._

_I need to wake up. That's the thing I want to do in that very moment, so I tried to open my eyes and I succeeded. The moment I opened it, I was struck – and happy, at the same time—of what I saw. She was hugging me. I can't help but to smile and I spoke her beautiful name. "Isabella..."_

_She looked up and I saw her red eyes and her sweet smile. I raised my brow. "Hey, are you alright? W-wh-why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" Suddenly, her tears fell out of her eyes. Not knowing what to do, I hugged her as I patted her back, trying to comfort her. When my hand touched her back, I heard something in my head. A little girl's scream and a little boy's voice—"It's okay, I've got you." I ignored the voices when my eyes and Isabella's met._

_ "What happened? Are you okay now?" I smiled and brushed the tears on her soft cheeks. I tried not to chuckle when I saw her cheeks flushed red. After I told her what happened—about my first memory fragment (I left out the second one.)—she asked, "So, if you fainted earlier because of a memory, that means you remembered something, did you?"_

_I'm not ready to tell her about my recent memory fragment. I thought it will be quite disturbing for me to tell her about it, but I don't want hurt—I mean, make her feel weird at me—so I changed the topic. "Don't you have a job to attend?" _

_She shifted her look at the wall clock._ _"How about you?" _

_"Don't worry Isabella, I'll just rest here." I said. I assumed that she wanted to stay but she just sighed in defeat. But before she stood up, she gave me a warm embrace. _

_"Stay safe, Phineas." She whispered and I returned it with a hug._

_"I will." After that, she broke our hug and she went out. _

_That was the most amazing moment I experienced._

* * *

**(Flashback ends)**

I found myself humming after I reminisced what happened. If I were alive, I would say that I was killed by her hug. Okay, that was little exaggerated but I can't think of a good hyperbole to use! Agh, never mind. You know, let's change the topic...

So far, all I remembered is the moment when I got into a car accident with my brother and when I wished on that fountain—which makes my head buzzed a bit. Hey, wait a second...

In my first memory, I wished to find a girl who made a huge impact in my life and in the second one I told Ferb that I have something important to do. Are the two memories connected with each other? Is the girl the main reason why I came here in the first place? If so, who is she? And...

_Would I find her?_

* * *

**_Let's cut out the Chapter 7 right there. _**

**_Before I run off out of here, I want to say the schedule of the release of my upcoming stories (I already announced this on my Twitter account but I want to give you more info about those.):_**

**_1. The Christmas-themed Phinabella fanfic – Tentatively by middle of November (I will give the title after The Final Chapter of When Spirits Collide and it will be also a multi-chap one.)_**

**_2. The next multi-chap Phinabella fanfic – December (I'm not sure when will be the title revealed but I'm sure I'll give it before the Christmas-themed fanfic ends.)_**

**_ I have more stories to come in the future but I think these two will be enough for now. _**

**_So there you have it, guys! What will happen with our two characters? Will Phineas finally merge to his body? Will Isabella tell her feelings to him? Will the two get their "happy ever after" ending? To find out the answers, just stay tuned for more updates!_**

**_ Sooo, what are you waiting for? Review and rate the new chappie! (And let me know about your reactions to my two upcoming fanfics!)_**

**_(PhinabellaDirectioner's gonna out now. *smiles* Love y'all!)_**


	8. Chapter 8: Gotcha!

_**Heyya guys!**_

_**Whew. What a busy month I had. Sorry for the long wait. School's killing my free time. Anyway...**_

_**I have two good news. The first one is next week, I'm having my semestral break. That means that I will spend my time to you guys! I'm so excited to give you the chapters of my stories!**_

_**The second one is that, my Christmas-themed fanfic would be posted around November so stay tuned for more updates!**_

_**So, let's get started!**_

_**(Disclaimer: I do own nothing.)**_

* * *

**Isabella's POV ****_(Setting: Tri-State Are Central Hospital)_**

"Blood pressure, normal."

"Vital signs, normal."

"Body temperature, 36.2 °C."

"Oh, Brooke," I called the patient's attention after I jotted down her daily record earlier. "You're already fine but Dr. Chase told that we need to conduct two tests to assure that there's nothing wrong with her left ventricle."

"So, I can't go home yet?" She asked. I paused for a while, taking some quiet breaths before I continued.

"Yes." I said with sadness in my voice. I'm feeling sorry for her. She is staying here about two years because her heart is not functioning well.

She sighed. "I guess I would be here in the hospital forever, like a prisoner behind the bars."

I smiled and looked at my co-workers, signalling them to leave the room. It seemed that they understand what I wanted to say and they left the room. I was the only nurse (and the only person) Brooke talked to. Her family died in a forest fire and she is the only one who survived on that day. Though she was always smiling a lot, I know that there is sadness behind that sweet smile of hers.

I sat on the chair beside her and placed my hand on top of hers. "Brooke, don't be like that. I'm sure you will leave the hospital soon."

"Thanks for the concern Isabella but, I really doubt that. At first, I'm thinking about my future. A good one because that I was with my family at that time. Now that my parents and my siblings are gone, I can't think of my happy future now. I don't have any living relatives so now, I'm living alone. Isabella, I don't want to have a false hope that I will leave this hospital because I know that bit by bit, I'm dying. Though it is not obvious from the outside but this disease will crush me in the end. However, I could say that I'm ready to die. How, you ask?" I nodded. "It's because I finally learned how to die. They said that if you learned to die, you also learned how to live your life."

I went silent after she said that. I couldn't think that she's ready to face her horrible death, despite that she is only a ten year old girl. Maybe all the people living here on earth couldn't think that they are ready to face their death, even me. That makes me think... was Phineas ready to face his death before he died?

"Hello? Isabella? Earth to Isabella, are you there?" Brooke was waving her hands, just to catch my attention back.

"Oh? Y-ye-yeah. Sorry." I stammered.

"Nah, that's alright. You know, let's cut this drama off. Let's talk about what happened yesterday in your date." She said as my eyes went wide.

"W-wa-wait a minute! How did you—" _I know how._ "Lemme guess, you heard it from Alliah, didn't you? And for your information Brooke, it's _not_ a date." I emphasized the word _not_.

She giggled. "You got me. Alright. What happened yesterday?"

* * *

**Phineas's POV ****_(Setting: At Isabella's house)_**

After I think about what happened to me earlier, I laid my head to the pillow and looked up to the ceiling before I closed my eyes. I need to rest to get my energy back so I could talk with her later. Though I felt bored, I need to close my eyes for a while but my patience finally went out of me and I got up out of the sofa. I thought about listening to some music on the radio so I wobbled towards it and pushed the on button.

The first thing I heard on the radio is the start of a piano cover of a song _(/watch?v=1SOWckSELBI)_. When I heard the keys of the piano, I sank back on the sofa and the melody soothed my body. I felt relaxed and relieved. It sounds very familiar to me... maybe I heard it when I was alive. But why I feel that this song is very important to me? Did I hear it when something memorable to me happened?

More and more questions started to sink in to my mind but then, one question still makes my heart race...

_Does she love me?_

* * *

**Isabella's POV ****_(Setting: Brooke's room)_**

" Alright. What happened yesterday? I thought you and Dr. Edward Clint broke up?" She asked.

"The answer to your first question: I was with a friend. And, yes. We already broke up." I informed her.

"Did you go to movies? Did you wander to the park? Or did you kiss—"

I interrupted her from saying some things a ten-year old shouldn't say. "Brooke, stop it. You're talking ridiculous."

"Okay, okay. Let's change the topic."

"Don't ask me some things you don't need to know in your age." I told her.

"Aw, come on Isabella! Okay..." She paused as she caught her breath. "Have you ever felt so sad in your life?"

I felt low when she asked that. "Um... maybe, when I saw how my father died because of me."

She dropped her mouth a bit. "Isabella... I'm so..."

"It's okay, Brooke. Though it was the saddest moment I ever have, a greatest memory of all came in."

"What happened?" She excitingly said.

"Well... I—_OW!_" I bit my tongue really hard. Brooke lifted my head with her finger and checked me if I'm alright. My eyes are tearing up because of the pain.

"Isabella! Are you okay?" She asked me worriedly. I managed to nod and I smiled.

"Yes, yes I am." I said but because my tongue is hanging, it was like, "Ungh, ungh uh um."

"You should go to the nurse's station right now." She told me. I wanted to say no but I nodded and left the room while my tongue was still aching.

* * *

"Oh, Isabella! What happened? Why are you sticking out your tongue?" My friend Alliah asked while I was searching for a medicine in the cabinet.

"Uh angsi-deng-ung-li bu urgh tung!" I exclaimed but she glared at me, like she was talking to a dumb person.

"What? I can't understand cave talk, Isabella! You know that!" She half shouted.

I smiled and I tried to talk using my tongue. "I accidentally bit my tongue!"

"Huh, why? Ooh, maybe someone was thinking about you." She playfully said.

I raised my brow. "What kind of thing are you talking about, Allie?"

"You don't know about that, Isabella? Gosh, are you really living in this world? Are you a human?" She sighed. "If you accidentally bite your tongue in any event, that is a sign that someone was thinking of you." She said as she gave me a glass of water.

"Thanks Alliah but," I drank before I continued talking. "You really believe on that? It is so ridiculous."

"It is true, Isabella!" She exclaimed. "In fact, I also experienced the same thing and the person who thought of me is my fiancée. It is so romantic." She sighed dreamily.

"You know, instead of talking, let's get back to work." I said as I combed my hair and I placed my hair clip.

"Isabella, you've gotten so serious all of the sudden. What is the matter?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just the Head Nurse scolded me for taking a leave yesterday though I asked her permission and she said yes."

"Nah, don't mind her. Head Nurse Andrews has some kind of short-term memory loss. I was apprehended because of it once but I get used to it. I'm sure you will."

"I hope."

"But wait a minute, why did you take a leave yesterday? Maybe you went with 'someone'." She excitingly said as she made some quotation marks on the air.

"Alliah, Ed and I already broke up."

"I know that. What I'm talking about is if you dated with another guy." She poked my shoulder. My ears went light pink.

"Alliah, I didn't! Why are you telling this? Brooke heard you and she asked me if I went on a date."

"And what's your answer?"

"I didn't answer her. And Alliah, for your info, it. Is. Not. A. Date."

"Pfft. Don't deny it, Isabella. It is so obvious."

I moaned. "Okay, alright. You got me. Are you happy now?"

She squealed. "I knew it! Who is he? Is he smart? Handsome? Kind—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I cut her off and I paused for a while. How will I answer her about Phineas? Will I tell her: _"He is a ghost and I met him when he was drifting around the park."_? Not suitable answer for her.

"Well... he's so nice and sweet." I said. As simple as that.

"I bet he's _sooo_ cute."

"Um..." I wanna say yes but my tongue was tied. I felt like I bit my tongue again and I can't speak.

"I'll take that as a yes! Ooh, I want to meet him!" She excitingly said.

"Alliah... you cannot meet him."

"Huh? What do you mean I can't? Is there something wrong?"

"Well..."_ How would I say this to her...?_ "Um... I—"

Suddenly, a guy nurse showed up. "Alliah, Dr. Harris needs you in the ICU. Right now."

"Okay, I'll be there." Then she shifted her attention back to me. "Hold that thought, Isabella. I need to go with Dr. Harris."

"Um, okay." I said as she left me and I continued to work.

* * *

"Hey!" Alliah approached me in the cafeteria. She was drenched in sweat.

"Oh, what happened? What was the patient done to you?" I asked.

"You know, that patient went into several cardiac arrests earlier so we tried so hard to revive him and he really drained my energy."

I tried hard not to laugh. "Sorry, Allie. I can't just stop it."

She blew her hair off of her face. "Laugh as you want, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. If you were in my position earlier with that patient, I'm pretty sure your energy would be zapped."

I chuckled. "In your dreams. But hey, what happened to that patient? Does he have a severe illness or disease?"

"I... um... Sorry, Isabella but I can't tell it to you."

"Huh? Why?"

"It is not of your business." She said.

"Aw come on, Allie! Please tell me." I pleaded.

"I can't, Isabella." She told me but I'm still insistent.

"Please? Please? Please, Alliah? I promise, I won't tell anyone about it."

She sighed. "Okay, you won. But, don't tell this." She moved beside me and she whispered. "It's kind of a top secret but the patient is in comatose state."

I raised my brow. "Comatose? How?"

"Ssh." She checked her surroundings and she looked at me again and lowered her voice. "He got into an accident. The doctors tried to regain his consciousness but sadly, they failed. Many people think that the car accident was a frame-up to kill the patient. He is the greatest engineer of all time but it seems someone wants to get his title."

"That's so mean of that person. Do you know his name or did you see him by chance?"

"Well, I never saw his face but all I know, his surname is—"

She was interrupted when Head Nurse Andrews suddenly sat on the chair in front of us. "Oh? Is there something wrong?" She asked. But before I could speak anything, Alliah quickly covered it with her left hand.

"Ah, nothing Head Nurse." She said and smiled nervously. Head Nurse Andrews raised her brow and she started to eat her porridge. Alliah blinked at me and I understood what she was trying to say.

I removed her hand on my mouth and we stood up. "Sorry Head Nurse but we need to go." I said.

"Aww, too bad. I want to talk with you, girls. But okay, you two can go." She said.

"Thanks." Allie told her and we went out of the cafeteria.

* * *

"That was a close one." I exclaimed.

"Are you in your right mind?!" She whispered. "You promised that you will never talk about it! If someone heard about this, there would be a trouble. Not just to me or to you, but also to the patient."

"I know and I'm so sorry. I promise I will be more careful in hiding about it."

"You should be. Otherwise, it is our _end_." When she emphasized the word _end_, my curiosity stroke. Who is this so-called "greatest engineer of all time"? Does he connected with Phineas, since he died in an accident? Or... is Phineas the patient who is lying there in the ICU?

"And before I forget, don't go to the ICU. Just because you know about the patient, it doesn't mean that you can just waltz in and check at him. Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. And besides, I can't go there since Head Nurse prohibited me to go there without any permission from the doctors." I told her.

"Oh, right." She said. "By the way, Dr. Hart told me that you can go home by one o'clock."

"Really? Thank goodness and I can get a good rest day for a while."

"How lucky of you." She mumbled.

When we arrived in the Nurse's Station, the telephone rang. "Strange. Where is everybody?"

"Maybe they went for their break." She said as she answered the phone. "Hello, Fifth Floor Nurse's Station. Yes... yes... okay... okay..." She hung up the phone and shifted her gaze at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The Head Nurse needs me. You stay here in the station. If someone called and it is very urgent, go there and check it. Understand?" She instructed. I nodded in response and she ran off quickly.

I started to encode the records of the patients in the system. As I typed a record, I thought about Phineas. If Alliah's _'ridiculous'_ belief is right, someone was thinking about me. Oh, I wish it was him.

Wait, what did I just say? I hope I'm not blushing...

My breath was cut off for a while and without using my hands, I could feel the load and fast beats of my heart. But I don't want my heart and mind to expect too much. After I broke up with Ed, I realized a lesson about love: _"Love can't hurt us. Expectations can."_ But I know I can't stop it. I wish I'm the girl who occupies his heart. I wish I could shout that I really love him. I wish I could remove the fear in my heart that he will make a distance between us and hate me once I confessed about my feelings for him.

_"Oh, how I wish that was me..."_ I sang a little before someone showed up.

"You got a good voice, Isabella." Dr. Harris commented and I faced him. "Hi, where is Alliah?"

"Thanks, Dr. Harris. Alliah went with Head Nurse for an urgent business." I said.

"Oh, I see." He said as he scratched his head. It is obvious that he needs a helping hand.

"Can I help you?" I offered.

"Nah, it's okay. It's just..."

"You need help for the patient in the ICU? The _'greatest engineer of all time'_?"

His eyes went wide. "How did you—"

_Uh oh._ "Um... Allie told me about it. But Dr. Harris, don't scold her, I was the one who insisted her to tell about it and I'm so sorry for insisting her."

He paused for a while as I gulped my nervousness in my mouth. My hands were trembling and my thighs were shaking like they wanted to run away and escape the punishment he would give to me but it all faded when Dr. Harris sighed and smiled at me.

"I guess it wouldn't be a secret for eternity." He chuckled at his own joke. "Okay Isabella, listen to me. I will tell this once so that no one could hear us. I would let you to go there and bring this oxygen tank—" He gestured to a oxygen tank beside him and my jaw dropped a little.

"I will bring this oxygen tank?!" I half shouted.

"Nah, don't worry. You will bring it with the help of the trolley. Be careful in your gestures inside the ICU. You cannot make any noise and please, avoid looking at the patient. It is a request of the patient's family to have confidentiality about the information about him to all personnel except for me. In order to bring that oxygen tank, I would go first and talk to the family of the patient and make them leave the ICU. When they leave the ICU, go there as quickly as you can." I slowly nodded my head to tell him that I understand every word he said. "After bringing this tank, immediately leave the ICU. Got it?"

"Got it." I said.

"Okay. I need to go. Just remember, be careful, or else... we will be in a gigantic trouble."

* * *

I was in the elevator and on my way to the ICU while I was bringing this heavy oxygen tank. My heart started to race and my brain started to think what will happen. In every step I took, I found myself believing that the patient is Phineas. The breeze makes me nervous. The cold air gave me chills all over my body. The deafening silence in the corridor made me tenser than ever.

As I stepped my foot to the ninth floor, where the ICU is located, I heard some indistinct voices nearby. I quickly hid myself with the oxygen tank then I breathed slowly, just to lessen the nervousness in me. Dr. Harris's voice was still echoing in my head. _"Or else... we will be in a gigantic trouble."_

Oh my. I hope no one would see me.

Bit by bit, I could hear the voices, loud and clear. There are two voices; the first one is Dr. Harris's and I assumed that the second one is the voice of the patient's mother.

"How is he? How's my son doing?" The female voice said.

"Um..." Dr. Harris cleared his throat. "He didn't show any improvements or a good sign so far. Have you decided about it, madam? About the shut down?"

She sighed. "I haven't thought about it. I can't do it. I can't take it to see my son dying." She started to cry. "I can't accept the fact, Doc. When my husband died, I swore to myself that I will do anything for him to be safe and sound... but I failed. It is entirely my fault. My efforts are not enough..."

"Madam, don't cry. I know that I'm in not in the right position to tell this but, it will be more difficult if we didn't end this. It wouldn't be only for our sake. It would be for his sake."

Suddenly, I heard a creaking sound and it interrupted their conversation. "You're right. You're not in the right position to say that. I can't stand this. The third voice has a different accent. "Mom, don't blame yourself. I was with him at the time. It is my fault."

"Sir, please go to your bed. You need to rest." Dr. Harris instructed.

"Why rest? My brother is in front of the Death's door! I prefer to die with him than to rest, doing nothing!" The third voice raised his voice. "Mom, don't let him die. Just wait and he will wake up."

I heard a sigh (I assumed it's from the mother). "I made my decision. We will end this."

"You mean—Mom, this is rubbish!" Don't say that you're losing hope!"

"It is hopeless and it will be for the good." She sniffled. "Dr. Harris, I made my decision."

"Are you sure about it? Because... there is no turning back." Dr. Harris said.

"Yes."

Long pause.

"Um... well then." Dr. Harris said, breaking the dead air. "I'll just arrange the papers and we will turn the life support machine by three o'clock tomorrow."

Life support? Oh no! _I think this would not be good._

After they left the corridor, I snatched the chance to bring the tank. As I rushed and stepped in the ICU, the first thing that I saw inside was darkness. When I closed the door behind me, the darkness plunged the remaining light coming from the outside. I can't see anything, even myself. I tried to reach the switch for the lights but I quickly reminded myself to be careful in my action. As I flicker the lights, I swiftly shut my eyes tight. Still quiet. No noise. Slowly, I opened my eyes and I breathed out in relief. _Now the oxygen tank._

As I pushed the tank, I noticed that the patient was hiding behind the curtains and I saw the clipboard. I only saw the surname of the patient: _Flynn_. It sounds familiar to me.

While I pushed the tank, my mind and body were fighting because of my curiosity. My mind wants me to stop wondering about the patient; however, my body was trying to move towards the patient to know who the person behind the shadow is (I meant the literal, okay?). The moment I stop pushing the tank, my body was winning against the take-over. My feet were moving without my permission. I can't control them. My mind was desperately trying to take the control but because of my curiosity, I have nothing to do to stop my body. (This probably is my most dangerous move I would do in my life.)

As my hand reach for the curtain, my head was starting to feel the dizzy spells (probably because of the clash between my mind and body). I want to close my eyes but I can't. My hand moved the curtains. Though my eyes was not in my control, I managed to move my neck before I got a glimpse at him. But...

_Flynn... I think I know that name... I think I met someone named Flynn but I can't really remember._

While I was thinking about it, I found myself turning my head back. Uh oh.

_No. No!_

But my curiosity won. My eyes went wide of the thing I was seeing. My heart raced.

"P-Ph-Phineas...?" I whispered.

* * *

_**OH MY! NOW WE FINALLY KNOW THE LOCATION OF PHINEAS'S BODY! Oh yes! What do you think would happen next? Find out more in the next chapters of When Spirits Collide!**_

_**I need to go now. See ya guys!**_

_**(PhinabellaDirectioner's gonna off now. Stay safe!)**_


	9. Chapter 9: Breathtaking Moments (Part 1)

_**Hello FanFiction readers and writers out there!**_

_**Sorry for the long wait again. I was very busy because of some personal stuff but now I'm here, I'll give you the next chapter of When Spirits Collide! Enjoy reading!**_

_**(Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb.)**_

* * *

**Isabella's POV ****_(Setting: In the ICU)_**

I was in shock when I saw Phineas lying on the hospital bed. He didn't move nor did he flutter his eyes even though I made noise. I couldn't believe that his body was in front of me. I reached his hand and I could feel the coldness of his body. He was brain dead but, I could still feel the tingling warmth I felt when he touched my hands and when he hugged me very tightly last night. I don't like to admit this but I think I was kind of addicted on that warmth he gave to me.

Why, you ask?

It's because every time he or I touch each other, my heart wants to jump out of my rib cage and go out through my mouth. Yes, it is very disgusting but, this is the best hyperbole the writer of my love story could ever think and write here.

_(PhinabellaDirectioner: Hey, don't blame me about it, Isabella!)_

Anyway, my body was not in my full control yet, so I was just standing there, frozen like a statue in a museum. My mouth couldn't speak or whisper any word, except his name. When I finally got the control to my body, I didn't snatch my hand back; hence, I squeezed his hand and sank on the chair beside the table.

"I finally found you..." I whispered. "I finally got you."

I wanted to say so many things to him but I think my mouth was not in my control yet. I couldn't speak the words that I wanted to say to his spirit. All the things... like, _"All these days we shared, are the days I could learn by heart all over again,"_ or _"My search finally paid off..."_ or _"When we were together, you mend my broken heart. You gave me the reason to open my heart again..."_

But I only spoke three words through my mouth and whispered to his ear...

"I love you."

* * *

**Phineas's POV ****_(Setting: At Isabella's house)_**

Six hours had passed but I felt that I was resting here for an eternity. I think one of the effects of being a spirit is having ADHD. I mean, really. I'm tired of waiting however I have nothing to do but to regain my energy. But I know that a simple glimpse at her and I am ready to roll. A simple touch and I will be more energetic than ever. This is the feeling when your heart was stolen by the girl you really love.

As I wondered about Isabella, I accidentally bit my tongue so hard but I didn't feel the pain. "Strange." I muttered. But that was just the beginning.

Suddenly, I found that my whole body was paralyzed. I tried to move my hands but a surge of pain came in and stopped me from my attempt. I moaned. I cannot take it anymore! My mind roared in pain and I immediately felt the dizzy spell. "Please... somebody... help me..." I pleaded. I desperately need a hand here.

Then I heard a voice. I think it is Isabella's voice. At first, I couldn't understand because I was hearing some eeering and beeping sounds but in the end, I could only distinct three words: "I love you."

Subsequently, I overpowered the pain and it finally subsided. I obtained the manipulation of my body. My body went to normal state and I sank back to the sofa. Those three little words. Those words that I'm dying to tell her.

Did she really say that? Does she love me?

The questions left me in my breathtaking moment.

* * *

**Isabella's POV****_ (Setting: In the ICU)_**

After I spoke the three words, I let go of his hand. Though I know that seeing him and holding his hands mean that I might lose my job, I felt happy. Finally, after five days of searching, I found Phineas's lifeless body. Then something clicked in my mind.

I have to go. I have to tell Phineas about it. I have to bring him here or else...

So I quickly fixed the curtains back and I went in front of the door. But instead of going outside, I went back to him and kissed his forehead. I whispered to his ear, "I'll be back. Wait for me, okay?" Then I switched off the light and rushed to the Nurse's Station as the darkness engulfed the room again.

See in your mind's eye a dog was running in a circular track for about ten to fifteen times and he stopped from running to find some water. His face was so haggard, his tongue was hanging out of his mouth, and his eyes were pleading like, _"Water! Water! Spare me a bottle of water!"_ Then picture that a civilized and educated person was doing that thing. If you perfectly visualized it, very well. If you're asking me why I asked you to imagine that thing, I was helping you to envision what happened to me.

Because that was me when I went to the Nurse's Station.

As I arrived at the Nurse's Station, Alliah was arranging the medicines in the cabinet and I fell down to the floor because I walked and ran all the way here using the staircase (the elevator hit its limitations in carrying 33 passengers) and I rapidly felt that was out of energy in my body. I desperately need my energy back.

Before everything went black, I glimpsed at Allie and I muttered, "I need to..."

* * *

When I woke up, the first thing I saw is the irritating light coming from the ceiling. As soon as my eyes adjusted at the light, I saw Allie, wiping my face using a damp cloth. I slowly opened my eyes and I reached for her hand before she left me here alone.

"Isabella! What happened? Why are you so sweaty and cold? I thought your energy doesn't run out of fuel?" She asked worriedly as she examined my face and I chuckled at her joke.

"I was about to ask that to you." I said as I stood up.

"You were dehydrated so you fainted. What happened?" She informed me.

I coughed as I tried to explain what happened. "I (cough) ran (cough) all the way (cough) up here (cough) using the (cough) staircase." I said as I catch some oxygen in the air. "Do you (cough) have any (cough) water there?"

She offered me a glass of water and I drank it in one-shot. I instantly sense the relaxing and cooling sensation the water gave to me. "Are you feeling okay?" I nodded in response. "Well, what's up with the rush, Isabella? You're like a criminal on the chase."

_Oh no, I almost forgot!_ "Alliah, what time is it? How long I've been out?" I promptly asked her.

"Huh? Now you're demanding the time so badly. Seriously, what the heck is happening to you?" She said.

"JUST ANSWER ME!" I shouted.

"It's six-thirty!" She hastily answered. "You've been out for about... I'd say, five hours!"

"Thank you very much." I simply said to her as I snatched my satchel.

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, can you please explicate to me what in Merlin's beard is _going on here_?!" Alliah enquired. Poor Allie. I'm feeling sad that I couldn't tell her about Phineas, but I must go home and drag his ghost all the way here.

"I am really sorry Alliah but I have to go. I promise, I'll explain everything once this problem was solved." I told her as I sling my satchel on my shoulder.

"But Isabella!" She half shouted but I already ran and found the way out.

* * *

When I rode the shuttle bus, I pulled my phone right away and I called the phone at my house. The phone was ringing and someone answered it.

"Hello?" I called but no one responded. "Phineas, are you there? Can you hear me?" Again, there was no response so I dropped the phone. As soon as something crossed in my mind, I frantically called the person in my mind. By the moment I called her, she answered the phone.

"Hello?" I called.

"Oh Isa, mija! Where are you? Are you on the way here?" She asked but responded with a sigh.

"Uh Mom, I am so sorry but I cannot go home yet." I told her gloomily.

"Huh, why? I thought you—"

"I know, I know. But there is something I must do, right now." She didn't answer back. "I am really sorry, Mom."

"Let me guess... is it an emergency?"

"Yes, yes it is. A life and death emergency."

There was a long silence but then, I heard her sigh. "I guess you are pretty busy. Go ahead."

"Are you sure? You're not feeling bad about it?"

"Isa, I understand it and besides, you're 20. A grown-up woman. You can decide or do whatever you want in your life. Just remember, I am always here for you."

My lips twitched a smile. "Thanks Mom. You are the best."

"No problem."

Long pause.

"Mom... can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure mija, but what is it?"

"Um..." I breathed deeply. "Mom, what would you do if you want to say something to a person but you can't?" I asked. She paused for a while, waiting for an answer to come up in her mind. I wanted to wait a little longer but I don't want to wait for an eternity. "Mom, I really want to wait but I need an answer. Right now."

"Sorry," She cleared her throat. "Is this has something to do with that sitzpinkler Edward Clint guy?"

"No, it's not about him and Mom, _sitzpinkler_? Really? Is that even an English word?" I demanded.

"It's a Dutch word, Isabella." _(A/N: Actually, yes. It is a Dutch word. It is a slang term for wimp.)_ She paused again for a moment. "Well, I will follow my heart. You know, when I was in your age, I couldn't decide if I will tell your father that I love him. My mind and my heart were fighting. My mind wanted me to ignore that feeling but my heart wanted me to confess so I followed my heart. Despite that I'm scared that he would break my heart, I never remove my courage. When that day came, I knew that I will never regret my decision. Wait a second, why are you asking me these things? Is there a problem, mija?"

My face flushed light red. "Uhm... actually, I am in-love with someone."

She gasped in surprise. "Really? That's great! Tell me more about it!"

"Not now, Mom. I promise I'll tell about him after this." I said.

"Aww, too bad but I can wait a little longer." I heard a "DING!" sound on the phone. "Oh, that's the oven. I baked your favourite cookies."

"Man, I wanna go home." I whimpered. "Can you save me one? I really miss your cookies."

"Okay, no problem."

I giggled. "Bye, Mom. I love you."

"Love you too, mija. Stay safe." And I hung up the phone. When I checked my watch, it was seven o'clock and I'm seven miles away from home so I decided to take a short nap.

* * *

I was dreaming about the day. Before Dad died. I saw my younger self talking with him about the amazing look of the hotel. Seeing them talking before the saddest moment in my life made me cry. I want to hug Dad. I want his words of encouragement. I want to tell my problem about Phineas. I want to hear his advice. It's not like that Mom's advice is not helpful. It's just... I really miss my Dad.

Anyway, a group of men arrived. Dad was distracted with his colleagues and they left my younger self alone then she wandered off in the lobby. I hesitated to follow her but I got an idea so instead of following her, I followed Dad. When I finally heard their conversation loud and clear, I listened to them.

"At last I finally met you, Mr. Garcia." The red and triangular headed man greeted. He looked like... "I heard that you built this magnificent building. You must be one of the greatest engineers I have ever met."

"I am so flattered by your words. My colleagues mentioned to me that your engineering skills are so amazing." Dad exclaimed.

The red-headed man's ears went pink as he scratched it and he chuckled. "I'm not that amazing as you think."

"Nah, I read all of your work and I saw your marvellous designs. I know you are amazing."

"You know, let's stop this and get back to business."

"Yeah, sorry. What brings you here and why do you want to talk with me?"

"Well, I was thinking that um... that we could collaborate in a project."

"What kind of project are you talking about?"

The man pulled out something—I think it is a blueprint—and he showed it to Dad. "I want to work with you to build a playground, but it is not just an ordinary playground. It is the extraordinary playground ever!"

Dad raised his brow as he folded the blueprint. "I don't know. I don't think we can do this."

"Aw, come on, Mr. Garcia!" He held Dad's shoulders. "We can do this. Everything is possible. I want to do this for... for my son. I want to see him happy while playing with others. I want to see him happy while playing at the greatest playground ever. I know it is an useless motivation for you but—"

Dad raised his hand, interrupting the red-headed man. "I didn't find it as useless. I understand that you want your son to be happy because I have a daughter. Like you, I don't want to see on her face the sufferings the life might give to her. She is still a young girl."

The man didn't respond quickly but Dad sighed. "Okay, I'll lend you my hand."

The red-headed man looked up. "You mean..." Dad nodded and a smile was formed on the man's lips. "Yes! Yes! Thank you so much!"

They shook hands. "No problem, Mr..."

"Jonah. Jonah Flynn." He replied. In instant, my heart raced. Is this man...

"It's so nice to talk with you, Mr. Flynn but I need to get my daughter." Dad said.

"Yeah, me too. I must find my son. He might get lost playing around." Jonah Flynn said.

Dad chuckled. "Kids these days. I bet Izzy and your son would be friends as soon as they met each other."

"I'm pretty sure they will."

They shook hands once again and parted their ways. I was left alone, still thinking about what happened then I woke up. The bus stopped a little far from my destination. I went out right way and walked the remaining mile.

* * *

**Phineas's POV****_ (Setting: At Isabella's house)_**

The minutes were passing by like seconds as I think about those three little words... and about Isabella. Part of me didn't believe that it was her who told those words but I know it was her.

Anyway, someone called on the phone—I assumed it was Isabella—but apparently, the cell signal failed to transfer my ghostly voice to her phone. Oh well.

My head ached when I accidentally bumped it to the wall but the pain slowly subsided when I tried to recall my past. I had only two things that I remember from my past: the accident and the wish. Oh I wish I could remember all of my memories...

My incoming thoughts were faded by a ring from the doorbell. I stood up and walked towards the door. Before I held the doorknob, the doorbell was ringing repeatedly so I covered my ears just not to hear the irritating noise.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'!" I shouted. I'm not sure if he or she could hear me but I wanted to stop whoever that person is from pushing the doorbell.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I shouted again as I opened the door. The moment I saw the person, I quickly shut my big mouth with my hands as I widened my eyes.

"Hey Phineas, what'cha doin'?" Isabella asked. She was drenched in sweat, panting. She looked more glooming... wait, stop it, Phineas!

"H-hey..." I stuttered. "Come in..."

"No time." She said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of her house.

"Where are we goin'?" I asked. She intertwined her hand to mine and my ears went pink as her fingers lingered to my fingers.

"To the hospital." She just said. She looked more serious, but still gorgeous.

"And why?"

"I have no time to explain now, Phineas Flynn. I need to bring you to the hospital right now."

My eyes widened. "What did you just call me?"

* * *

**_So that's all for today! Keep your eyes here for more! _**

**_And by the way, I already posted the cover of the Christmas-themed fanfic in my Twitter account. It will be entitled, "That Christmas Love Feeling". Visit my Twitter to see the cover. _**

**_Enjoy the new chapter!_**

**_(PhinabellaDirectioner's gonna leave for a while. Stay safe!)_**


End file.
